La Boda de Maddie segunda parte
by rey kon
Summary: Continuacion de la primera parte de la boda de Medusa Gorgon, el siniestro senescal de una poderosa sociedad secreta, ha jurado la muerte de Ram, su familia y toda la RAD, en una venganza antigua, podran detenerlo? historia relatada por Deuce Gorgon
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es un gusto volver a verlos, me alegra que nos acompañen en esta segunda parte del fic de la boda de mi madre, soy Deuce Gorgon, y estoy muy contento de volver a estar con ustedes, continuare en donde mi esposa dejo de relatarles, estan de acuerdo?:

Ram de Nile había llegado a la reunión justo a tiempo, Manu le había contado lo sucedido y mas, cuando se entero por las noticias de las 20 victimas, entre ellas, yo, que habíamos sido gravemente heridos y otras mas, no tuvieron la misma suerte, asi que decidio suspender su viaje y volver en el primer vuelo hacia la ciudad, con el, venia una extraña pero muy hermosa mujer, de cabello castaño y parecía mas bien una amazona, entro detrás de el monarca como si fuese su escolta y miro con interes a mi padre, el cual también noto a la guapa chica, aunque eso es normal en el, el faraón llegaba decidido al lugar y miro a todos y cada uno de los presentes, dirigiéndose a mi madre, por ser mas conocida que el resto de los que estában ahí

-En donde esta mi hija, Maddie?-pregunto en un poderoso acento

-arriba con Deuce-

-exijo verla-mando el hombre

-le dire a Patroclus que le avise-contesto Maddie tomando el teléfono para llamar al mayordomo

Ram, era extremadamente orgulloso y voluble, si lo tengo que describir, creo que basta con decirles que era alto, de piel blanca. su mirada era muy fuerte, usaba los ojos tatuados a la usanza egipcia, cabello castaño oscuro como el de Cleo, barba de candado del mismo color entrecana y casi siempre, estaba de mal humor, había nacido para mandar y eso lo recordaba en todo su porte, eran pocas las veces que lo había visto sonreir, y nunca reir con franqueza

Mi padre le miro detenidamente, Ram se acerco a el

-asi que tu eres el dios del Olimpo

-eso dicen-contesto el con sarcasmo

El faraón le miro

-del tal palo…-dijo con burla

-si..bueno.. hay excepciones a todo-le regreso Poseidon-Cleo es tan bella y usted es tan feo, digame faraón, siempre tiene esa actitud cretina o le molestan las vendas?-

Ram se enfurecio al oir que mi padre se burlaba de el, ya que utilizaba, como mi esposa, unas vendas en ambos brazos

-como te atreves?

-tranquilo!-interrumpio Alucard-vamos Ram…toma asiento..esto es grave

-porque tenemos que aceptar ayuda de dioses paganos?-pregunto con desprecio

Ahora saben de donde saco Cleo esa forma de ser

-dioses paganos?-rio mi padre-vaya!me han dicho de todo menos pagano. Lo añadiré a mi curriculum

-Poseidon!-grito Maddie-queremos que se nos unan, no que terminen uniéndose a la Talamasca para acabar contigo

-de eso tu te encargarías de organizarlos-le regreso papá-pero debemos tener en cuenta que debemos estar unidos,y este tipo trae muy mala actitud

-tipo?-respondio Ram extrañado de que le hablaran de esa manera

Estaban por comenzar una discusión cuando Cleo y yo entrabamos al lugar, el faraón de inmediato se levanto de su asiento a abrazar a mi esposa la cual también le envolvía con sus brazos con ternura

-mi princesa-decia el hombre besando su frente-estas bien?-

-si papi, estoy bien, mamá me llamo ya, viene hacia aca con Nefera-dijo feliz mi niña

-preferiria que se quedaran en el Cairo-contesto con algo de petulancia su padre-pero sabes que no puedo hacer cambiar de opinión a tu madre

-me alegra que la señora De Nile venga hacia aca-interrumpio Poseidon-ella puede darnos mas información que tu

-por favor, trata de tratarme con mas respeto-volteo el faraón furioso hacia mi padre- soy un monarca!

-y yo un Dios pero bueno, eso no importa, en verdad necesito hablar con tu ex esposa

-Nefertari-dijo Maddie

-ella-afirmo mi padre-creo que conoce a Vincent mucho mas de lo que tu podrias informarme

-no pienso darte absolutamente nada-contesto Ram-yo arreglare este asunto a mi manera sin que mi familia este inmiscuida en esto-

-Ram,debemos-comenzo a hablar la madre de Jackson

-he dicho que no! Jamas he peleado junto a nadie, y no lo hare ahora

-claro, como tu conquistaste todas las tierras de tu reino sin un solo ejercito-ironizo Poseidon

-jamas unire mi inteligencia con un remedo de Dios, lo hare a mi manera y no necesito ayuda de nadie, señoras(dirigiendose a las damas), con su permiso

Y tomando a Cleo de la mano, se retiro, antes de salir, se detuvo y miro mi herida, se acerco a mi diciendome un sincero:

-gracias por cuidar a mi hija-

-es un placer-respondi-

Mi esposa me miro significativamente, y yo solo asenti, por el momento, lo mejor era que fuera con su padre

Ambos dejaron la sala, junto con la bella mujer que hizo un silencioso saludo a todos y mirando a Poseidon fijamente, se retiro con el faraon , Maddie fue hacia mi

-sientate cariño

-estoy bien,mama-dije yo

Pero las madres no escuchan razones y me sento en su asiento, mis amigos se acercaron a mi

-como vas?-me pregunto Thad

-mucho mejor-sonrei yo-me alegra que esten aqui

-estamos en esto todos-contesto Clawd sentandose a mi lado

-yo no pienso que ustedes deban inmiscuirse-dijo el señor Wolf-es peligroso

-los hijos son de gran ayuda-interrumpio Mi padre-ademas, tu tienes muchos. Con que pierdas uno, no importa

-que?-respondieron Clawd y su papa al mismo tiempo-

-estoy bromeando-sonrio Poseidon

-por eso no nos quieren tomar en cuenta-dijo Maddie- por tus tonterias

-tu no tienes ni un apice de sentido del humor, pero en fin,ustedes chicos obviamente no van a luchar contra Vincent

-porque no?-preguntamos todos a una sola voz

-por razones obvias, no pueden contra el, sin embargo, su labor de guardaespaldas dentro de Monster High es la que espero nos ayude-

-osea que tecnicamente nos mantendras alejado de esto-pregunte algo molesto

-todo lo contrario, Alucard me dijo que encontraste cosas muy interesante acerca de las sociedades secretas en la biblioteca de Monster High, quiero que hagan lo mismo acerca de Ram, necesito saber todo acerca de el

-usted cree que encontraremos algo?-pregunto Thad

-existe informacion detallada de cada miembro del RAD y sus generaciones pasadas en la escuela-contesto La madre de Jackson-

-exactamente, yo tuve un mal inicio con tu directora, Deuce y creo que me sera imposible ir por mi propia cuenta a buscar en las bibliotecas de tu escuela

-que fue lo que le hiciste a BuenaSangre?-pregunto asustada Maddie

-solo no tomo con nada de gracia mis comentarios-respondio mi padre sonriendo

-eres un cretino! Ahora le provocaste problemas en su escuela y el jamas los ha tenido

-solo fue un mal inicio-recalco el-creo que le cai bien al cuerpo pero a la cabeza no!

-podrian dejar de pelear?-pidio Alucard-

-asi no llegaremos a nada-dijo el padre de Jackson pesimistamente

-llegaremos a lo que queremos, a nuestro objetivo y este ha sido siempre, que nuestros hijos esten a salvo-contesto mi padre- solo Alucard y yo podemos contrarestar el gran poderio de Vincent y de nosotros constara el vigilar la ciudad por las noches

-quiero ayudarte-pedi yo

-No-dijeron Maddie y el a una sola voz

Ambos se miraron y se voltearon la cara

-es peligroso, y necesito que te quedes a salvo con los demas, su trabajo consistira en darnos informacion y cuidar de ustedes mismos, con eso nos ayudaran demasiado-dijo Poseidon-ademas...tu sabes que iran contra Cleo

-alejate de ella!-pidio Maddie

-nunca!-conteste molesto-

-no sabemos lo que Ram hara, mas no creo que el ayude a la RAD, es demasiado necio,por eso necesitamos averiguar mas acerca de el y su esposa, como se conocieron? Quien acordo su matrimonio? Tenemos poca informacion de Vincent, mas me gustaria saber la vida de los De Nile, y es ahi, en donde ustedes tendran que averiguarlo

-bien-acorde yo- mañana mismo empezaremos a investigar

-de acuerdo-sonrio mi padre-en cuanto usted querida mia-dijo dirigiendose a la madre de Jackson quien se sonrojaba totalmente-necesito que mantenga total discresion en la comunidad, un toque de queda estaria genial

-toque de queda?-dijeron todos

-y mas a los jovenes-secundo la madre de Heath- me parece genial

-pero...pero me acabo de reconciliar con Abbey!-dijo Heath histerico

-ella entendera-le palmeo la mano su madre reconfortandolo

-ay mama! Tu no entiendes a mis hormonas!-se quejo el

Obviamente fue premiado por un buen sape

-ahora mas que nunca te mantendre en casa!

-a partir de ahora, mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, en cuanto Vincent aparezca...Poseidon y yo, trataremos de destruirlo

-los lobos somos buenos rastreando...la manada ayudara a encontrarlo-dijo el padre de Clawd orgulloso

-bien, solo recuerden,nosotros nos haremos cargo de el-dijo seriamente mi padre-absolutamente nadie, se le enfrente, es extremadamente poderoso y solo nosotros dos, podemos acabarlo

Vi como mi madre se movio nerviosa, puede decir lo que quiera, pero se que en el fondo, aun ama a mi padre

Mas tarde, despues de que mis amigos se fueron a casa, hablaba con mi esposa por Skype

-papa no quiere dejarme salir-decia molesta

-todos estaremos asi por un tiempo-le console yo

-pero no es justo! Yo quiero estar contigo

-y yo contigo,hermosa, pero por ahora, debemos obedecer, Vincent es peligroso y va contra tu familia

-mama y Nefera aun no llegan

-ya llegaran, descuida, te sentiras mejor en cuanto ellas esten a tu lado-

Mi chica suspiro

-Odio los secretos de mis padres, Sabia que tarde o temprano a la que terminan molestando es a mi

No me gustaba verla triste y su carita se notaba asi

-te prometo que despues de esto, iremos a algun lugar, solos tu y yo

Ella sonrio

-Lo prometes?

-palabra de Gorgon!

-aun con tu hombro lastimado?

-cariño, creo que te demostre en la mañana que eso no es un impedimento para mi

Ella rio sonrojandose

-bebe! Eso es feo-

-pero te gusto!

Mi esposa se acerco mas a la camara, es tan hermosa

-tu sabes bien que si...soy tu esclava...te amo Deucey

-yo te amo mas princesa-sonrei, cualquier sacrificio es poco por ella

Mi padre y Alucard por mientras, patrullaban la ciudad como habian prometido, el vampiro sobre todo, tenia una habilidad impresionante para trepar techos y mirar a grandes distancias, se encontraban en lo alto de un edificio, ambos fumando, y atentos a lo que ocurria en derredor, era una noche tranquila

-creo que esta noche, Vincent no saldra-decia mi padre sentandose en el borde del lugar

-eso creo, ha de estar dormido y nosotros enfriandonos el trasero-

Poseidon sonrio

-ha de estar comodamente viendo el juego-secundo

-es lo mas seguro!-Alucard hizo lo propio frente a el- y dime...que te traes con Maddie?

Mi papa le miro extrañado

-que me traigo de que?

-vamos, tu sabes, las peleas, desafios, la protegiste en su boda, todo ese acto de "pegame pero no me dejes" de antaño que se traen

Mi padre suspiro

-eso ya es cosa del pasado

-seguro?

-asi es-respondio el dios mirando hacia la ciudad

-no lo creo

-no me creas

-aun amas a Maddie

Poseidon sonrio con desprecio

-jamas la ame

-mentira!

-como amas a alguien que siempre ha amado a tu hermano?

Alucard le miro asombrado

-amo a tu hermano?

Su interlocutor prefirio no contestar

-wow...eso esta grueso...y porque...te aprovechaste de ella?

-venganza-contesto mi padre simplemente

-hacia ella?

-y hacia el, siempre quise regir en el Olimpo y ella descubrio mis planes ante mi hermano, por eso me vengue

Alucard le miro

-sabes...te conozco desde poco pero...he visto que eres muy inteligente y si tu, hubieses querido dominar el Olimpo, ni el mismo Zeus hubiese podido detenerte

Mi padre no le daba la mirada

-creo que lastimaste a Maddie porque no obtuviste lo que querias de ella... Su amor...y como tu hermano...

-alla va!-dijo mi padre interrumpiendole y levantandose

El vampiro observo en efecto que Vincent iba en un impala color azul, como a dos cuadras hacia el sur

**HOLA A TODOS**

**SOY DE NUEVO YO, DYLAN, SUBIENDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**DE LA BODA DE MADDIE**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE CREANME, ESTA MUY EMOCIONANTE Y PROMETE SER**

**MEJOR QUE EL PRIMERO**

**Y SI LA PRIMERA PARTE TE GUSTO**

**ESTA CREEME, NO TE DESEPCIONARA**

**ASI QUE**

**COMENZAMOS CON LOS RETOS?**

**LLEGA A 20 COMENTARIOS**

**Y SUBO LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

-vaya vista!-le elogio Alucard

-tan buena como la de un conejo-sigamoslo!

El vampiro tenia la habilidad de saltar entre los techos y mi padre solia convertirse en remolino de agua por si lo recuerdan, para poder desplazarse a distancia

El egipcio enfilo hacia nuestra escuela, en cuanto llego, se estaciono frente a la reja y la abrio derritiendola, entrando decididamente, Monster High tiene la particularidad de tener tambien clases nocturnas y en ella, habia chicos que solo podian recibir sus estudios de noche, le miraban sorprendidos desde las ventanas, cuando Alucard y Poseidon le cerraban el paso

-que no estas ya muy viejo para recibir clases?-ironizo mi padre

-ah vamos Poseidon!-sonreia con burla el vampiro mientras sacaba sus armas amartillandolas- todos tenemos derecho a la educacion!

- الوقوف مرة أخرى (apártense)-dijo el hombre en arabe

-mmm. No se me da la gana-contesto mi padre

Por respuesta el senescal, libero un poderoso rayo que Poseidon desviaba con mucho esfuerzo, mientras Alucard le disparaba,el hombre solo sonreia ante las balas, ya que no le hacian absolutamente nada

-oh oh,-decia El vampiro-fuc***ng problems!

-eso veo-contesto mi padre arrojando un inmeso vendabal al hombre que no le hizo nada

-es mas poderoso ahora!-observo

El egipcio solo sonreia con desprecio y seguia caminando, cuando dos latigazos le lastimaron el brazo

Vincent volteo con furia y detras de el, estaba la bellisima mujer que habia llegado con Ram, con una extraña arma parecida a un latigo,ambos hombres le miraron asombrados, ya que realmente habia herido al poderoso senescal

Vincent ataco a la chica la cual se defendio con presteza de una manera increible, mas le estaba ganando la partida y mi padre intervino, liberando un par de descargas electricas. Alucard cambiaba de cartucho por balas de plata y disparo, consiguiendo herir al hombre

-bingo-decia con una sonrisa malevola-que con esto, si te jodo!

El egipcio se veia en desventaja y lanzando un poderoso rayo de luz al suelo, como un gran flash, lo que dejo desconcertado a sus enemigos, escapo. La quietud reinaba de nuevo

La mujer recogia su latigo mirando a mi padre quien se acercaba

-vaya manera de pelear

-gracias por defenderme-le contestaba ella

-te llamas?

La chica bajo la mirada

-Demeter

-hermoso nombre-contesto el-me recuerda a una bella mujer

Alucard solo rodaba los ojos como diciendo: este no deja una para comadre!

-te mando el faraon?-pregunto mi padre

-mi deber es vigilar las calles, y a la familia de mi señor-

-estas a su servicio?-pregunto Alucard

-soy su esclava-respondio ella haciendo una reverencia- soy su favorita-

Ambos se miraron sonriendo con picardia

-pues dile a tu soberano, que tiene suerte en tenerte, agradecemos tu ayuda-le dijo mi padre coquetamente-espero que podamos contar con ella siempre

La mujer sonrio y sin decir mas, dio media vuelta caminando,pero a dos pasos se viro

-podemos hablar a solas, mi señor?

Mi padre sonrio y saco una tarjeta de su cartera entregandosela

-esa es la direccion de mi casa, cuando gustes, visitame

La chica le regalo una bella sonrisa y en un santiamen se alejo de ahi

-tu no dejas una viva!-le palmeo bromista Alucard

Mi padre rio, siempre hemos tenido suerte con las mujeres!

Ejem...Cleo, amor, no leas esto! :s

Bueno, continuo, en casa de mi esposa,su madre y Nefera llegaban del largo viaje, ella bajo corriendo al escuchar que su madre, en cuanto cruzo el umbral,le habia llamado a gritos

-mami!-le llamaba Cleo bajando las escaleras

Su madre la abrazo con fuerza y le besaba con amor

-mi pequeña traviesa!-le decia con ternura-

-recuerda lo que te asusto,madre!-le aconsejo Nefera con desden-

- me asustaste demasiado!-contesto mi suegra acariciando el rostro de su hija

-lo lamento-se disculpo ella con unos ojitos que el mismo gatito de Shrek envidiaria-pero mi vida esta aqui,mamita

-queria protegerte!mira lo que ha pasado, no deseaba que ese hombre te lastimara a ti o a Nefera, ya supe que daño a Deuce-

Cleo se entristecio al recordar mi herida

-lo lamento-dijo ella arrepentida

Nefertari la beso dulcemente

-mi princesa...

En eso, Ram bajaba al escuchar la algarabia, Nefera feliz subia las escaleras para encontrarle y le abraZaba

-papito! Te extrañe-

El faraon besaba en la frente a su primogenita

-mi corazon se alegra de verte,mi bella princesa-le miraba el hombre orgulloso

Su esposa, se acerco lentamente,mirandolo, se notaba a leguas, que le daba gusto verlo,mas el se veia en verdad, molesto con su presencia

-mi señor-le saludo ella subiendo las escaleras

-señora-le contesto el con una pequeña reverencia-

Nefertari sintio la frialdad del recibiento,y se detuvo bajando la mirada, Ram bajo con Nefera a su lado

-y van a quedarse o solo vienen de visita?-pregunto petulante

Nefertari volteo

-es nuestra casa aun-

-de verdad?-cuestiono con burla el hombre

La mujer le miro algo arrepentida, e iba a hablar,cuando salio la linda Demeter de la oficina del hombre como si fuese la dueña de la mansion, el rostro de mi suegra, cambio intempestivamente

-mi señor-le llamo la bella esclava-es hora de irnos-

-por supuesto-dijo el-me alegra que hayas vuelto,princesa mia-besando a su hija-este siempre sera tu hogar

-gracias papito-sonrio Nefera

-Ram-hablo Nefertari molesta-podemos hablar antes?

-tengo prisa señora

-creo que puedes concederme unos minutos-dijo con firmeza mi suegra bajando furiosa hacia la oficina de su esposo mirando con odio cuando paso a lado de Demeter, entro al despacho, el faraon, hizo una mueca molesta y fue detras de su mujer, Cleo y Nefera se miraron una a la otra y a su vez a la chica,quien les sonrio

-y esta?-pregunto Mi cuñada con desden

-ni preguntes-contesto mi esposa subiendo hacia su habitacion-ire a dormir, mañana tengo clases-

-ayudame con mis maletas,enana!-le dijo con desden su hermana

-no soy tu esclava-respondio mi niña ignorandola y cerrando de un portazo

Nefera miro a Demeter y ella contesto:

-ni siquiera lo pienses,princesita

Y salio dejando a Nefera asombrada de que una esclava la desdeñara

Mientras tanto,Nefertari se paseaba furiosa en la oficina, en cuanto Ram entro,le enfrento, celosa

-que hace ella aqui?-pregunto la mujer

-eso mismo puedo preguntarle a usted, señora-contesto el hombre

-es MI casa!-respondio furiosa-no puedo creer que la favorita de TU Harem haya pisado nuestro hogar!-recalco-

-es mi hogar-le recordo el hombre con tranquilidad

-tu sabes porque me fui!-reclamo Nefertari-Vincent puede lastimar a nuestras hijas-

-ese es un problema que su inconsciencia ocasiono

-era una niña!-se defendio mi suegra-cuantas veces debo disculparme por eso?

-eras una princesa

-Ram. Toda nuestra vida me lo has reclamado. Solo recuerda que Yo lo amaba a el, pero cumpli mi palabra de matrimonio al casarme contigo

El faraon volteaba furioso

-y le agradezco que lo haya hecho por el bien de Egipto,mas ahora nada nos une

-nada?-pregunto dolida la bella mujer

-protegere a mis hijas de su antiguo amor, jamas dejaria que las lastimara, y, si usted, señora, desea mi proteccion,la tendra, mas desde siempre, sabe que mi harem complace mis necesidades-

Nefertari bajaba la vista con tristeza

-y Demeter, es ademas, una gran guerrera que le confio mi vida a ciegas

Su esposa le miraba dolida

-pero no debiste traerla!

-es mi casa, son mis ordenes-

-pero Ram!

-si no desea otra cosa...-le interrumpio el hombre-

-yo ...solo quiero que tu tambien estes a salvo-dijo la dama

-descuide, puede fingir enfrente de los demas, entre nosotros,sabemos la realidad, si eso era todo...

-a donde vas?-pregunto su esposa

-Manu esta enterado de su vuelta, señora, se le recibira con placemes, mas mis asuntos privados, no son de su incumbencia, bienvenida entonces-

Y salio con su actitud de bella Nefertari suspiraba con tristeza,al no poder acercarse al necio que habia elegido por esposo

Mi esposa siempre solia hablar conmigo por Skype antes de dormir, fuera la hora que fuera, asi que ella estaba ya en su cama mientras me veia con la net

-papá obviamente no la recibio con placemes-dijo mi niña

-era obvio viniendo de Ram-conteste yo-conoces como es de orgulloso

Cleo suspiro recostandose

-no se porque mamá regreso

-por ti-le dije

-su felicidad es primero, obviamente mi padre esta furioso de que Vincent es quien encabeza esta persecusion

-esta celoso

-pero eso paso hace años! Mamá lo eligio a el!

-bueno, hasta donde sabemos, fue obligada, y eso es lo que Poseidon quiere que averiguemos y mañana pienso ir a la seccion prohibida a investigar todo acerca de tus padres

Ella se incorporo, dandome una hermosa vista de su escote

-puedo ir contigo?

Yo sonrei

-acaso crees que te dejaria sola? El poco tiempo que nos vemos,debemos aprovecharlo

-odio esto Deucey! Quiero que todo sea como antes, que podamos salir, estar a solas, divertirnos

-todo volvera a ser como antes,bebe, solo ten paciencia

Ella me sonrio

-te amo, como te sientes? Te dolio el brazo?

-no, todo bien, solo me hiciste falta tu

Honestamente la herida me molestaba bastante pero no queria preocuparla,la acompañe hasta que se durmio e iba a hacer lo mismo cuando mientras cerraba mi laptop, mi iphone sono, era mi padre

-no supe a que horas te fuiste-le conteste

-tu madre tecnicamente me corrio, que haces aun despierto?son mas de la una-

Eso me sonaba a regaño

-esperando que mi progenitor me informe que esta sucediendo

-nada de importancia,enfrentamos a Vincent

-en serio?-pregunte preocupado, a que horas fue eso?-

-temprano, cada vez es mas poderoso,el tipo tiene actitud hay que reconocercelo-contesto el

-Nefertari llego ya

-esa es una buena noticia, crees que podrias concertarme una cita con ella?

-tratare, mañana si puedo, Ire a casa de Cleo, ya sabes que hay toque de queda para los Monsters

-lo se, yo te acompañare, pero obviamente no entrare, Ram me alucina

-a quien no!-me burle-si odia a su propia sombra

-hasta lo que no come, le hace daño-continuo mi padre-pero es un impedimento para saber como contrarestar a Vincent, si su mujer nos aclarara algunas dudas creo que podriamos encontrar algun punto debil

-tratare de hablar con ella y que vaya a visitarte

-tengo ya una cita pendiente con su esclava favorita

-Demeter? Vaya! Tu si que trabajas rapido-sonrei, sabia lo conquistador que era mi padre, el rio

-que puedo decirte, si uno es guapo,lo mejor es aprovecharlo

Rei de buena gana, ya que yo tambien tengo esa presuncion

-bien por ti, debo irme, es tarde, por cierto, en donde estas?

-Alucard y yo decidimos separarnos y cuidar lugares realmente importantes

-de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana-me despedi

-buenas noches-me contesto el

Yo colgue y el sueño me vencio enseguida, sin saber, que Poseidon estaba arriba de nuestro edificio, justo encima del cuarto de Maddie,se sentaba en el resquicio del lugar encendiendo un cigarro dejando salir el humo, el lugar mas importante para el, era precisamente en donde mi madre y yo viviamos, y habia decidido vigilar a su familia

Al dia siguiente fui a la escuela, para mi mala fortuna, Patroclus fue a dejarme y vimos un caos de autos a la entrada, muchos padres de familia habian hecho lo mismo,Victor Stein estaba ahi dejando a su hija en la puerta, al igual que los papas de muchos de mis amigos, baje del auto tratando de buscar a mi esposa entre aquella muchedumbre,Clawd agitaba su mano para llamar mi atencion, su papa estaba ahi junto a su madre y hermanas, discutian porque la señora Clawd queria quedarse a cuidarse a sus hijos los cuales les parecia terrible idea,la madre de Heath inclusive le llevaba la mochila hasta la entrada

-mama!-reclamaba el-ya damela!

-te llevare hasta el aula-decia ella molesta-asi que deja de quejarte

-esperare a Abbey!-pedia mi amigo-por favor, estare bien, no puedes llevarme, me moriria de verguenza!

-Heath!

-hola men-salude yo acercandome a ayudar a mi amigo

-hey men!-me contestaba aliviado

-hola querido!-me sonrio su madre-como va tu hombro?

-buenos dias señora, mejor gracias-

-ma! Me ire desde aqui con Deuce, verdad que no dejan entrar a mamas,?-me pregunto el como diciendo "ayudame!"

-si,esta prohibido,descuide, estaremos bien

La señora no estaba tan convencida, mas le entrego la mochila a su hijo y se retiro no sin antes dejarle,miles de indicaciones y besos al por mayor,Heath estaba mas que sonrojado por la sobreproteccion materna

-eso iba a ser mas penoso que vestirme de Petunia!-dijo el

Yo sonrei tratando de localizar a mi esposa sin exito, Clawd se acercaba con sus hermanas y Thad, quien tambien lucia molesto

-mama quiere que le llame cada 5 minutos-decia el vampiro enojado

-al menos tus papas no estaran afuera cuidando como si fueras de cristal-se quejaba Su novia

-que fastidio-terciaba Clawd-ni pude hablar con Lala!

Yo solo les medio sonrei, tomaba mi iphone para llamarle a Cleo cuando vi el rolls royce de Ram, su padre habia venido a dejarla, pero para mi mala fortuna,su amiguito Radames,venia con ellos,se estaciono frente a la escuela y el idiota le abrio la puerta a mi novia, obviamente no me quede parado como estatua y fui como impulsado por un resorte hacia ella, Cleo le miro como le ofrecia su mano para ayudarle a salir cuando yo me adelante y tome a mi esposa ayudandola para que saliera del auto sin que el tipo la tocara, Radames, me veia con burla, usaba unos lentes oscuros con montura de oro

-te lastimaron, niño bonito?-me pregunto con desden

-porque la pregunta? Me vas a pagar el medico?-dije con una mezcla de burla y odio

Cleo me abrazo diciendome un: vamonos

Yo tome su cintura con mi mano sana y no esperamos a su padre quien bajaba de la unidad mirandonos con molestia

-no me dijiste que este tonto fue por ti-le reclame molesto a mi mujer en voz baja

-no queria que te enojaras-dijo ella mirandome preocupada

-si, claro!

-es cierto-me contesto Cleo con un dejo de tristeza-llego esta mañana y papa le pidio que me cuidara

-como?-pregunte yo deteniendome

Mi esposa se veia realmente nerviosa

-por favor, no te enojes

-que no me enoje?-repeti furioso-porque no me lo dijiste?

Ella miraba a todos lados preocupada

-porque...

-Cleo ven conmigo-nos interrumpio Ram aventandome sin miramientos y llevandose a mi mujer quien solo me veia como diciendo: no me dejes sola!

Pero cuando me atacan los celos, soy muy poco condescendiente que solo resople furioso y volvi con mis amigos sin seguirla, Radames entraba detras de ellos con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro que en verdad me daban ganas de borrarle de un buen golpe!

**VAYA VAYA, MIS LINDAS AMIGAS SE PUSIERON LAS PILAS Y LLEGARON**

**ALGO TARDE A LOS 20 COMENTARIOS**

**BIEN BIEN**

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

**SERA QUE PODRE SUBIR UN TERCER CAPITULO ESTE MISMO DIA**

**SI LLEGA A LOS 40?**

**SORPRENDANME**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo estaba mas arriba de lo enojado, estaba furico! No podia concebir que Cleo no me hubiese llamado para informarme de lo de Radames,y lo que es peor, como se atrevia Ram a ponerlo como su guardian? Y mi opinion que no contaba? Claro que mi suegro no tiene idea de que ella es mi esposa ya asi que el actuaba como su sobreprotector padre, YO era su sobreprotector marido!

Clawd me miraba tocando mi hombro

-son tiempos dificiles Deuce, no agregues esto, solo tiene que obedecer a su padre

Yo resople molesto, tome mi mochila y entre, honestamente,no tenia humor de ser logico, solo queria que ese idiota se alejara de la mujer que amaba

Ram habia entrado para pedirle,que no dejara salir a su hija con nadie, ya que el unico autorizado para eso,iba a ser Radames, ya que el era su guardaespaldas, Cleo se movia furiosa detras de su padre quien estaba sentado delante del escritorio de Buena Sangre

-podrias dejar de pasearte-le dijo su padre interrumpiendo su dialogo con la profesora y hablando con firmeza-me estas poniendo nervioso

-no quiero que el me cuide!-reclamo Cleo-Deuce es quien me lleva a casa!

-Deuce esta herido por culpa tuya,princesa,y no quiero que termine en una tumba y teniendo a una Gorgona de enemiga, asi que haras lo que yo digo!

-eso, lo veremos!-le contesto mi esposa tomando su bolsa-yo no pienso repetir los mismos errores de mi madre!

Y salio azotando la puerta

La profesora solo miro la escena sin hablar, Ram continuo:

-es tan necia como mi esposa

-descuide faraon-le respondio Buena Sangre-Cleo estara segura aqui y le repetire lo mismo que a los demas, nada ni nadie ha podido antes entrar a Monster High y lastimar a los chicos, asi que, ellos estan a salvo

Obviamente, las promesas de la profesora no servian para nada al orgulloso hombre que habia decidido que solo Radames era el autorizado para llevar a Cleo a casa

Las clases comenzaron, y mi cabeza era un caos, no queria que ese hombre estuviera cerca de mi novia, su padre lo habia destinado para ser su esposo y en ocasiones temia que la obediencia que en ocasiones Cleo le profesaba, la hiciera alejarse de mi y aceptar ser su mujer, que cuando sono el timbre para el primer cambio de clase,en verdad, necesitaba aire fresco, me acerque a un bebedero de agua, mis pensamientos estaban acosandome y solo el vital liquido me hacian sentir bien,cuando senti que alguien se me acerco tocandome delicadamente

-como te sientes?-me pregunto con fina voz Rochelle

Yo la mire detenidamente, no me habia vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde aquella ocasion que salimos

-bien-conteste automaticamente

Ella me sonrio

-no pare de llorar cuando supe que te lastimaron, quise ir a verte pero..-se interrumpio bajando la mirada

-descuida-dije yo sonriendole-gracias por preocuparte

-por nada,..Sabes...siempre seras alguien especial para mi

-te interrumpo?-pregunto una voz furiosa

Era Cleo

Yo me ergui molesto,diciendome a mi mismo; ah verdad! No es muy lindo cuando te lo hacen a ti, no es asi princesita?

Pero no soy tonto, y no dije nada, solo la mire en silencio, Rochelle solo viro los ojos diciendo

- nos vemos Deucey-

-bye Rochelle-dije yo sonriendole

Mala idea, Mi esposa me miro muy molesta, espero que la otra chica se fuera y dijo:

-no sabia que Radames estaba en el hall de la casa cuando sali hacia aca-comenzo a explicarme-mi padre dijo que iba a traerme el

-y no pudiste mandarme un mensaje?-pregunte molesto-si hasta cuando te das una ducha me los mandas! Pudiste mandarmelo desde el auto

-Deuce-dijo ella preocupada-no queria que te enojaras, hace dos dias te operaron

-yo estoy bien!

-tu sabes que aun te duele el hombro solo que no quieres decir nada-contesto ella mirandome

Ok, es un hecho, no le damos un anillo de compromiso a las mujeres, le damos un radar!

Yo voltee molesto,era obvio que tenia razon, pero no iba a concederle nada, no en ese momento,asi que continue impasible

Aah Deuce! No sabes cuando parar

-como sea-dije-pudiste mandarme un mensaje y yo decidir como me sentia, es mi asunto, es mi herida, es mi cuerpo, y no me gusta que decidan por mi

Ella suspiro

-ok,lo lamento,tienes razon,debi decirtelo, en ocasiones te mando mensajes sin sentido, debi hacerlo ahora

-se te olvida decir que cada 5 minutos!

-si...lo siento-contesto ella bajando la mirada-prometo no volver a hacerlo

-es tu decision-continue yo-y si tu padre te puso un guardaespaldas personal, pues perfecto! Asi estaras bien cuidada! Como yo estoy lastimado, no te parece mala idea

-no es eso!-clamo ella-yo no lo quiero a mi lado, no quiero que nadie me cuide, Deuce, yo quiero ayudarte en todo esto

-no necesito tu ayuda-dije furioso-es mejor que te mantengas alejada de todo este asunto,ya que gracias a tu madre estamos asi

-ahora culparas a mama?-me pregunto sorprendida

-esto es su culpa!por tener a dos hombres en su vida, tu debes entenderla muy bien ya que estas haciendome lo mismo

Ouch

Cuando termine de decirlo, en ese instante me arrepenti, no debi decir aquello,Cleo ya me habia elegido a mi, mas mi esposa me miraba incredula,y yo me quede como un idiota sin decir nada, note como sus ojos cambiaron, que enseguida dije:

-amor,lo siento!

-olvidalo-contesto mi novia dando media vuelta furiosa

-Cleo!-dije yendo tras ella

-ni te atrevas a seguirme!-alzo la voz en ese tono que significa: esta vez, la regaste

Asi que no la segui, me quede clavado como un tonto, viendo como se alejaba de mi

No la volvi a ver en lo que resta de las clases, lo confieso, me preocupe,mas por el peligro que representaba andar solos, estaba por ir a buscarla cuando Clawdeen me hizo el favor de llamarle y Cleo le dijo que estaba en casa,Manu la habia estado esperando a las afueras de Monster High mientras Radames cumplia su jornada laboral y que habia planeado ir por ella a la hora de la salida, pero mi esposa se habia ido temprano, le mande miles de mensajes disculpandome, pero ella termino bloqueandome del whatsapp, me senti un perfecto idiota, no tenia animos de estar ahi, solo queria verla para implorarle que me perdonara, no estaba siendo el mejor de los dias,y mi hombro comenzaba a latirme, estaba por irme a casa cuando mi iphone sono

-que paso?-conteste yo de mala gana

-que caracter! Almorzaste gallo?-pregunto Poseidon

-no me siento bien-conteste

-es tu hombro?-pregunto preocupado

Oportunidad de escaparme de la escuela a la vista

-si, podrias venir por mi?no soporto el brazo

-ahora voy-contesto el colgando

Yo sonrei,de alguna y otra manera, tenia que ver a mi mujer, y que mejor que manipular a mi padre

Cleo se encontraba en su habitacion, recostada en su cama llorando, lo acepto, soy la persona mas vil que existe en este mundo, hace dos dias, mi esposa lloraba por que me habian herido y ahora porque dudaba de ella,no me juzguen! Soy hombre!

Mi niña suspiraba dolida con los pensamientos en otro lugar, cuando un torbellino de agua aparecio enmedio de su habitacion asustandola

Yo cai totalmente mareado de el

-que bruto!-dije sintiendome enfermo-como puedes hacer eso sin vomitar?

-experience,my Dear, experience-contesto mi padre con burla-hello Cleo!-saludo sonriendole

-pero que demonios hacen aqui!-se levanto furiosa

-dame un minuto y te explico-dije yo aun sintiendo mi estomago como revoloteaba

-y tu!-grito ella-como te atreves a venir despues de lo que me dijiste!

-que le hiciste?-pregunto Poseidon

-ambos, denme un minuto-pedi suplicante

Cleo me avento un almohadazo

-te sientes mal? Imaginate como me hiciste sentir a mi!

-amor-pedi

-eres un idiota!-me grito caminando hacia mi, ayudandome a pararme y sentandome en su cama, que tecnicamente es nuestra!

-como te atreves a dudar de mi, griego estupido?

Mi padre y yo la veiamos sin decir nada

-insinuandome que YO me casaria con el! Acaso no soy TU esposa?

-si,si ,si-dije nervioso-

-que acaso no me tienes a tu lado?

-claro amor-repeti

-y tu!-le grito a mi padre- eres testigo de eso

-totalmente!-contesto de inmediato el nervioso

-y dices que te mando muchos mensajes? Bien! Pues estas bloqueado de mi What's! En mi vida te mandare otro mensaje, y me conoces Gorgon! Y sabes que lo hare!-amenazo caminando altiva como una reina

-nena yo no quise

-si quisiste! Y te callas!

-Cleo estaba celoso, Yo…

-pero me acusaste de querer cambiarte por el Y eso jamas pasara!

Yo me levante aun tambaleante y ella me grito

-no te levantes!

Asi que obedeci de inmediato sentandome

-y todo lo que te llore cuando te hirieron te valieron sombrilla! No puedo creer que me acusaras de cometer los errores que mamá cometio,simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza!

Poseidon hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicandome que me acercara a ella, asi que mientras seguia aun gritando, me coloque tras de mi esposa,puse una rodilla en el suelo y la abrace por la cintura mientras estaba de espaldas, tomandola por sorpresa

-perdoname-dije yo aspirando ese perfume que me inunda los sentidos-pero no soportaria perderte, prefiero perder mi vida que a ti

Cleo suspiro mirandome, tomo mi mano y me levanto

Paso sus brazos en mi cuello diciendome

-yo ya elegi al hombre con quien deseo vivir mi vida y es precisamente el tonto que tengo frente a mi, nunca dudes de mi

-jamas , mi amor-sonrei yo besandola

Poseidon solo sonreia alejandose un poco,mientras yo abrazaba a mi hermosa señora

-pero es en serio…no volveré a mandarte un solo mensaje mas-me amenazo cuando se separo de mis labios

-ah vamos amor!-dije asustado

-yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, y como veo que te quejaste de mis mensajes

Abrace a mi preciosa y comencé a besar su cuello, ella sera muy firme con sus decisiones pero yo se como convencerla

-y si hago que me perdones?-le pregunte en un pequeño susurro besándola, ella se estremecio en mis brazos

-hey hey!-nos interrumpio mi padre-que no están solos y yo no tengo intención de ser voyerista!

-aaaah!-nos quejamos mi esposa y yo separándonos-

-tenias que venir con el?- me pregunto Cleo cruzándose de brazos-

-era la única manera de entrar sin que me vieran-me disculpe-Manu tiene este sitio como un fuerte, ahora con tus padres aquí es mas difícil que pueda verte

Ella iba a replicar, cuando Nefertari entro a la habitación de mi esposa sin llamar, asustándonos a todos

-que es esto?-dijo mirándonos

-mamá! –reclamo Cleo furiosa-porque entras asi a MI habitación?-

-y porque mi hija esta con dos hombres en ella, prefiero que me respondas eso-dijo molesta la dama

-Ay, Poseidon ni hombre es!-reclamo mi chica

-oye!-dijo mi padre ofendido

-bueno, tu sabes!-respondio ella

-no, no se! Y no pongas en duda mi hombría que mi trabajo me costo forjarla-

Y se adelanto sonriendo con malicia

-La señora De Nile me supongo-dijo

Mi suegra miro a mi papa con desconfianza

-el…-dije titubeando-…el es mi padre, señora-

-el Dios Poseidon para servirle-respondio el besando su mano con cortesía

-que hacen aquí?-pregunto aun mirándonos con asombro

-los chicos tuvieron una pelea, y como su hija es algo necia y testaruda

-hey!-se quejo mi esposa

-venganza-le respondio el- decidi traer a mi hijo para que se disculpara-continuo Poseidon ignorandola

-y como es que entraron aquí?-

-soy un Dios, señora, créame, son pocas cosas las que me impiden lograr mis objetivos, pero ya nos íbamos, mas quiero atreverme a pedirle unas palabras en privado

-a mi?-pregunto la madre de Cleo

-si…por el asunto de Vincent

Ella palidecio al escucharlo

-necesitamos toda la ayuda posible de parte de usted, le dejo mi tarjeta-mi padre se la entrego en la mano-espero que me conceda una entrevista

-mi esposo…no lo permitiría-balbuceo mi suegra

-lo se..es algo especial, mas creo que si usted fue capaz de ir al Cairo sin su permiso, bien puede ir a mi humilde morada por unas horas y ayudar a la RAD a liberarnos de ese problema en común que tenemos…la esperare cuando guste hablar-

Nefertari solo asintió y se coloco a lado de su hija, mi padre, me abrazo y yo solo le sonreí a mi Cleo, diciéndole:

-te mando mensaje

Y Poseidon volvió activar ese extraño poder suyo que nos hacia viajar en segundos de un lugar a otro y desaparecimos de la habitación de mi chica

-no mas visitas de Deuce a tu habitación, señorita-dijo su madre aun sorprendida de que hubiésemos desaparecido de esa manera

Cleo sonrio

-ok!-concedio obediente

**PERFECTO 40 YA**

**LES DIJE QUE ESTE FIC ESTABA MUY BUENO!**

**SE PUEDE LLEGAR A 60 HOY MISMO?**

**AQUÍ DEUCE GORGON**

**BYE**

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa tarde, pase hablando con mi esposa por Skype, tenia como 6 conversaciones abiertas ya que mis amigos estaban sumamente aburridos y todos me hablaban al mismo tiempo y no podía dedicarme a estar con mi novia, ya que tenia las conversaciones de todos en pantalla

-esto esta del nabo! Creo que ya perdi condición física-se quejaba Clawd

-no exageres, te ves bien-contestaba yo

-gracias amor!-me respondia Cleo pensando que le decía a ella

-eh…de nada bebe-le dije yo , temiendo no aclararle que de hecho le contestaba a mi amigo

-me llamaste bebe?-me preguntaba Gil extrañado

-a ti no!-respondi molesto

-entonces fue a mi?-preguntaba Heath

-seguramente yo haría eso!

-que cosa?-preguntaba mi esposa

-no amor!no es a ti-

-entonces a quien?-preguntaba cruzándose de brazos-estas hablando con Rochelle?

-porque hablaría con ella?-dije sorprendido

-con quien?-preguntaba Thad

-no, nada-mire al vampiro

-Deuce, pásame la canción!-me gritaba Holt que desde hacia horas, le había prometido una canción que había descargado y que se supone le pasaría

-chicos!-grite harto-voy a minimizarlos a todos, menos a mi Cleo, si me disculpan, es tiempo de calidad, asi que,…bye a todos!

-que genio

-que carácter

-disculpame por vivir!

-mmmmm!

-ok-

Respondieron ellos al unisono y los fui minimizando, solo Cleo me sonreía divertida

-te meteras en lios con ellos

-me hablan todos al mismo tiempo y yo solo quiero estar contigo-le dije mirándola

Ella se acomodo a la pantalla, se veía realmente hermosa

-gracias por tus mensajes-me dijo seductoramente

-a ti por desbloquearme del What´s, te gustaron?

-muchisimo…esas fotos tuyas …están increíbles!-me decía mordiéndose los labios de manera sexy

Y es que, lo confieso con algo de vergüenza. Le había mandado a mi esposa, unas fotos mias, sin camisa y solo en jeans, con algunos mensajes algo…digamos, privados, para que me perdonara, y le habían gustado tanto que ella, me había mandado fotos exclusivamente para mis ojos, las cuales, me hizo agradecer tanto que se inventaran los celulares con cámaras

-quisiera tanto ir a casa-me decía ella

-yo también bebe, no me gusta estar separado de ti, mañana comienzo a buscar en la sección prohibida, la información que mi padre desea-

-ojala y todo esto termine pronto

-ya veras que si-le sonreía dándole animos-te amo

-y yo te amo a ti-me decía con esa forma de mirarme que me tiene totalmente conquistado

Mientras tanto, mi padre estaba en la azotea, nuestro edificio es uno de los mas altos de la ciudad, no tanto como donde se ubica su penthouse, pero dominaba gran parte de las principales calles y avenidas, además, desde su casa no podía cuidarnos y esa era una prioridad en el, estaba ensimismado en observar, que tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que alguien abria la puerta del sitio llegando sigilosamente hasta el, Poseidon solo medio volteaba los ojos sabiendo ya quien era

-vas a correrme de aquí?-pregunto

Maddie suspiro hondamente

-te irias?-le regreso ella

-sabes bien que no, te ignoraría como siempre-respondio mi padre

-entonces me evito la pelea-contesto mi madre llegando hasta el, estaba en jeans y camisa de mezclilla, Maddie es muy bella y mas cuando luce ropa casual y se olvida un poco de los trajes sastres, miraba también al horizonte llegando a lado del dios.

-sabias que estaba aquí,verdad?-pregunto Poseidon mirándola

-tecnicamente desde ayer-le respondio ella sin voltear- sentí tu presencia

-me halagas!

-eres como una maldita piedra en el zapato, Poseidon, por eso se en donde estas

-si, bueno, no oculte mi presencia, tu sabes que cuido de Deuce

-solo a el?

-ni mas ni menos-dijo mi padre mirando con unos binoculares hacia la ciudad

Maddie volteo

-sabias que era yo cuando entre?

Poseidon jalo aire

-sip…que tengas ese complejo de víbora no significa que no sepa que te acercas, mataste a muchos hombres en Grecia, pero….conmigo no pudiste

-nunca visitaste mi isla-

-porque lo haría?

Maddie sonrio con desprecio

-ahí vas de nuevo

-que?

-nada-

-ahora que dije?

-olvidalo!-respondio ella

-quieres que te diga el porque no te busque en la casita que mi hermano te construyo?

-era una isla! No una casita!-reclamo Maddie alzando la voz

-bueno, como sea, era la casa chica de Zeus

Ella resoplo furiosa

-eres un imbécil!-dijo dando media vuelta y alejándose de el

-que? No se porque te enojas,si yo jamas supe en donde te mando el-

-me convirtieron en Gorgona gracias a ti y tu ni siquiera pudiste preguntar por mi?-

-y para que? Lo que yo queria de ti, lo obtuve hace tiempo-

Ouch…

Si…mi padre y yo somos medio idiotas

Maddie le miro molesta

-ja-respondio-bien…de acuerdo…podrias ahora dejar mi azotea?

-no puedo hacer eso-respondio Poseidon-cuido de mi hijo

-es mi hijo

-vamos a comenzar de nuevo?

-el es solo mio…

-Maddie…estoy harto…te guste o no…Deuce es mio…y voy a cuidar de el, se que hubieses preferido que fuera de Zeus pero…

-Mil veces!-le reclamo-y por tu culpa no fue asi…yo lo amaba!

Poseidon le miro molesto

-lo lamento-respondio despues de unos minutos-

-eso no cambia las cosas-

-no puedo cambiar el pasado…soy un Dios, aunque lo desee…no puedo hacerlo…se que hice mal y en verdad lamento haberte hecho daño, porque fuiste realmente alguien muy importante para mi, mas ahora solo puedo prometer que cuidare a nuestro hijo y velare para que el este a salvo-

Maddie lucia sorprendida detrás de los lentes, no tenia idea de el porque su corazón, latia en esa forma, como hacia años no lo sentía

-bien-respondio ella

Poseidon solo asintió y volvió a su puesto de vigia

Mi madre sabia que el no iba apartarse de ese sitio,el iba a cuidar de mi, porque sabia como había sido realmente fiel con todos sus hijos, que si lo sabia ella! Conocio a muchas de las mujeres que mi padre amo, y como su descendientes, tuvieron unas largas y tranquilas vidas, si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, ella le miro, tan parecido a mi, tan gallardo y atractivo, y siempre dispuesto a la lucha, que algo titubeante camino hacia el

-escucha…

Mi padre volteo

-no quiero mas pleitos contigo….estamos juntos en esto

El la veía como diciendo ¬¬ y ahora que te fumaste?

-solo quiero que Deucey este bien-dijo mi mama

-el estará bien y no le llames Deucey, no tiene 3 años

-el siempre sera mi bebe

-un bebe que esta mas alto y mas fuerte que tu, perdona, eso sono a canción ochentera

Maddie rodo los ojos con fastidio, conocía las bromas de mi padre

-vamos a tratar de llevarnos cordialmente te parece?-le pregunto ella acercándose a el y sentándose a un lado suyo

-ok-respondio Poseidon sacando una cajetilla de cigarros de su camisa y ofreciéndole uno a mi madre-fumamos el de la paz?

Ella sonrio

-vale

Tomo uno y el hombre caballerosamente le ofrecio fuego, ella encendio su cigarro y Poseidon hizo lo propio con el suyo, la noche estaba en extremo callada

-da miedo-dijo Maddie mirando el horizonte y fumando

-es la calma que precede a la tormenta-dijo el sentándose frente a mi madre quien se movio nerviosa, el solo sonrio

-me haces un favor?-pregunto el dios

-dime

-podrias….quitarte los lentes?

Ella suspiro

-no me gusta hacerlo

-a mi no me puedes convertir en piedra, a un Kraken ,guerreros, hombres, animales, si, pero a mi no, como un favor personal,...podrias quitarte los anteojos?

Ella se incorporo un poco, quitándose sus Sofia Loren, dejando ver sus míticos y hermosos ojos verdes al descubierto

Poseidon la miro

-sigues conservando tu belleza

Maddie sonrio

-pense que querias venderme al circo!

-a ti no, a tus hijos con Talbot y ya tenia comprador!

Ella rio

Mi padre sonrio al mirarla, enfrente de el, estaba la hermosa ninfa que tanto había deseado siglos atrás, ella volvió a colocarse los lentes, ya no se sentía segura sin traerlos consigo, volvió a fumar mirando al horizonte, pero el dios no dejaba de mirarla

-deja de mirarme!-reclamo despues de un rato molesta

-eso quieres?-pregunto el

-si no, no te lo hubiese pedido!-dijo mi madre enojada

-de acuerdo-concedio el volteando aunque le miraba como niño travieso de vez en cuando solo para hacerla enojar

-si que eres un fastidio!-le reclamaba ella

El se levanto decididamente y tomo los lentes de Maddie quitándoselos de nuevo

-oye!-reclamo

-sabes cual es el peor pecado que he cometido en toda mi existencia?-dijo el ignorando sus quejas

Mi madre le miro sorprendida

-el privar al mundo de tu belleza-le respondio Poseidon pasando con dulzura la mano sobre el rostro de la dama-nunca voy a perdonarme, el haberte hecho cargar con esa maldición Maddie….una que también alcanzo a nuestro hijo…y yo espero que no alcance a nuestros nietos…

Ella no sabia que contestar, solo le miraba fijamente, el aun tenia esa cualidad, de hacer que se olvidara de todo en cuanto el hablaba. Maddie queria decirle tantas cosas que se habían quedado en el pasado cuando en ese momento, un resplandor los hizo voltear

-que es eso?-pregunto mi madre tomando los lentes de manos de Poseidon y colocandoselos

-nada bueno-respondio el

En eso, el Iphone de mi papá sono, era Alucard

-incendio en las oficinas de Ram, deprisa!

-Voy hacia alla-respondio el dios

-que pasa?-pregunto Maddie al ver que guardaba su celular

-es en las oficinas de Ram, un incendio, parece que Vincent esta ahí, no te separes de Deuce y no dejes que vaya con los De Nile-aconsejo el

-puedo ayudarte!

-no…quédate aquí

-pero..

-cuida de Deuce-dijo el muy cerca del rostro de mi madre la cual solo asintió obediente, Poseidon desaparecio en medio de su torbellino de agua, dejando a Maddie realmente preocupada

Menos de 3 minutos le llevo a mi padre llegar al sitio, ahí estaba ya Alucard, parado en lo alto del edificio de enfrente mirando como los bomberos entraban a apagar las llamas que parecían duplicarse desde dentro

-te tardaste demasiado-le reclamo el vampiro a Poseidon que en ese instante se aparecia delante de el

-estaba en medio de algo-respondio el-bien…como entramos?

-por arriba, abajo están los humanos tratando de apagar el siniestro, creo que Vincent esta adentro peleando con tu chica

-Demeter?

-yep

-pues vayamos a ayudarla-sonrio coqueto

-que no estabas en medio de algo?

-eso no importa, vamos

Y ambos entraron dispuestos a enfrentarse al guerrero egipcio, quien efecto, estaba peleando con la bella Demeter, en las oficinas del ultimo piso, los poderosos reflejos que los normies pensaban era electricidad eran de hecho los mortales poderes del hombre que contrarestaba los ataques de la hermosa guerrera

**UN APLAUSO PARA USTEDES!**

**3 CAPITULOS EN UN DIA? ESO ES GENIAL**

**PODRA HABER UN CUARTO?**

**LLEGAMOS A 80 O YA SE CANSARON?**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-**كنت مقرف المؤمنين **(**le eres asquerosamente fiel)-reclamaba Vincent

-es mi señor-decia Demeter orgullosa

Ambos hombres se aparecieron delante de ellos, justo a tiempo de que la chica pusiera una rodilla en el suelo totalmente agotada, Alucard descargaba sus poderosas armas contra el egipcio que era tan agil que no dejaba que le tocara una sola, mientras Poseidon ayudaba a la chica

-estas bien?-preguntaba

Ella sonriendo le contesto:

-mejor ahora que le veo

-heeey!-gritaba Alucard entre el ruido de la batalla-luego se ponen románticos, échame una mano

Mi padre se levanto y activo sus poderes en contra del hombre que luchaba como podía contra un verdadero tsunami que ayudaba también a contrarestar el fuego que amenazaba con propagarse,Vincent se defendia como podía ante aquel vendaval que lo azotaba e incluso tenia que cuidarse de las balas de Alucard que en un intento por escapar de sus enemigos, lanzo una poderosa bomba hacia el piso, mi padre lo noto y grito

-cubrete!

El alcanzo a proteger a Demeter mientras la bomba destruia todo por completo

Minutos despues, entre los escombros, mi padre emergia lleno de polvo

-Alucard!-llamaba

Se escucharon unos pedazos de piedra que se movían y con esfuerzo, el padre de Lala comenzó a emergir

-que bruto!que cosa era eso?-

-te aseguro que no un cohete de navidad-dijo ironico mi padre

-ella esta bien?

-si….solo esta aturdida…la llevare a casa

-mira! Si no andas tan perdido-sonrio el vampiro

Poseidon levantaba en brazos a la chica

-debemos irnos, no tarda en llegar Ram y no estará nada contento de que hayan destruido sus oficinas

-que quede claro…nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver!-se defendió Alucard

-nop-nego papá- nosotros estuvimos en un antro bebiendo

-y bailando!-acompleto su compañero-ese es el plan!

-buen plan…acóplate a el, nos vemos mañana

-cuidate-contesto el vampiro bastante maltrecho, lleno de polvo y caminado como Bambi recién nacido

La noticia del dia fue la explosión de las oficinas de Ram,a ocho columnas, mi esposa me dijo que su padre estaba furioso, y que había despertado a todo mundo en casa al enterarse de lo que sucedia, su madre le había pedido no moverse de la mansión, mas el como necio que era, decidio ir hacia donde habían estado sus oficinas, y no regreso hasta ya pasadas las 4 de la madrugada, yo le prometi verla en la escuela, Manu iba a llevarla, ya que Radames, en calidad de socio de Ram no podía despegarse de su lado ya que tenia que hablar con los del seguro, la policía, etc, mil cosas que no dejaban apartarlo de lado del faraón, para fortuna mia, asi que, me arregle, desayune y mi madre estaba en el hall esperándome

-necesito que me lleves a casa de tu padre-dijo preocupada-anoche ya no supe de el y quiero saber, que sucedió

Yo solo asentí sin decir nada mas

Y decía que el que tenia una relación bipolar era yo!

Llegamos al edificio donde vivia Poseidon, el recepcionista me saludo feliz y yo le respondi de la misma manera, al igual que a la mayoría de los empleados, yo ya era muy conocido ahí, pensé que Maddie me regañaría pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en sus cosas que no me puso atención, llegamos al penthouse, tome la llave electrónica y justo cuando iba a abrir, dije:

-y si esta con alguien?

-con quien puede estar?-me respondio ella molesta

-no se…quizás una mujer-dije yo

-Deuce…solo abre esa puerta-me mando mi madre

-mamá yo no..

En eso, la bella Demeter abria la puerta de la mansión de Poseidon, vistiendo solo una camisa de el, habia salido a recoger el periodico que todos los dias le dejaban a mi padre en un costado de la entrada

Creo que Maddie tuvo un mini infarto al verla

-te lo dije-comente yo en mala hora

Mi madre le miro altiva, respiro hondamente preguntando

-en donde esta el?

-tomando una ducha-respondio la bella dama, lucia preciosa con el cabello suelto, me recordaba mucho a mi esposa, aunque yo siempre relaciono todo con mi Cleo-hola joven Gorgon-me saludo

-Hola-dije yo deseando que no me hablara por temor a que mi madre se enfadara mas

Poseidon Salia de su habitación solo en jeans y con una toalla alrededor de su cuello

-hola, que hacen aquí?-pregunto como si nada

Maddie entro furica

-debes informarme acerca de todo lo que suceda con Vincent! Pero obviamente a ti se te olvido!

-ah, si, traje a Demeter a casa y se me olvido por completo volver a vigilar tu mansion-

-si, me imagino!-dijo Maddie mirando a la mujer con enojo-y para variar destruiste las oficinas del suegro de tu hijo!

-yo no lo hice!-se defendio Poseidon

-quien fue anoche a enfrentarlo? Batman?

-es feo que compares a Alucard con el, sabes que le molesta-se burlo mi padre

Yo solo baje la mirada sonriendo,la estaba provocando mas

Maddie le miraba sorprendida,Demeter aprovecho para acercarse a el, besarle despacio y decirle

-preparare cafe

Mi padre asintio sonriendo y mirandola absorto, claro que eso a mi mama le cayo como balde de agua fria,y mas por lo que habian estado hablando la noche anterior en la azotea,honestamente, a mi tampoco me gusto la manera en que la miro, tenia la esperanza de ver a mis padres juntos, mas yo sabia que eso, era imposible,Maddie volteo la mirada furiosa mientras Demeter le decia algo al oido a el, asi que decidi interrumpir

-mamá, debes llevarme a la escuela

-claro-dijo ella -y tu, quiero un informe completo esta tarde de lo que sucedio

-que? -pregunto el extrañado-porque habria de hacerlo?

-porque yo lidereo este consejo en contra de la Talamasca

-crei que era yo!

-nadie te nombro lider-se burlo Maddie-no seriamos tan rematadamente estupidos como para hacerlo!

-y es mejor que una mujer con complejo de vibora lo haga-se burlo el cruelmente

-piensa lo que quieras, pero quiero ese informe en mi escritorio en la tarde

-no lo hare!

-pues olvidate de regresar con la RAD

-porque te pones en ese plan?-exploto Poseidon- el tipo destruyo las oficinas,no lo hicimos nosotros!

-Ram es uno de los miembros mas prominente de nuestra comunidad, merece al menos una explicacion de lo que sucedio! Y aunado a que es el suegro de mi hijo

-nuestro-rectifico tercamente mi padre

-oigan-interrumpi yo-llegare tarde!

-espera un minuto!-me gritaron ambos

Ok,eso no me gusto!

Demeter me hacia señas desde la cocina, asi que deje que ambos continuaban discutiendo mientras fui hacia donde me llamaban

-gustas un cafe?-me pregunto la chica cuando llegue

-no gracias-medio sonrei

-no se como le guste a tu padre-dijo ella nerviosa

-de preferencia, negro y sin azucar-respondi, ya estaba familiarizado con sus gustos

-bien-contesto ella sirviendo la bebida-negro y sin azucar sera

Yo me sente en la barra, aun escuchando la pelea de ambos

-no se llevan bien, no es asi?-me pregunto

Yo solo sonrei, eso era raro, estar ahi con la chica que habia pasado la noche con mi padre mientras ellos peleaban

-Vincent escapo?-pregunte

Ella asintio

-Si tu padre no me hubiera rescatado, no se que hubiese sido de mi

-Ram te mando a buscar a Vincent?-pregunte

-asi es, estoy entrenada para cuidar del faraon, asi como para complacerlo

-y a mi padre-complete

-lo del faraon, es obligacion, lo de tu papa..es por placer

Ok...dije yo, eso te pasa por andar de pregunton! Que oso!

Los gritos de ambos aumentaban

-y que esperas? Que le pague a Ram por la bomba que ese loco tiro?-preguntaba enojado Poseidon

-que no estas inundado de dinero?mira este lugar!

-es mil veces mejor que tu casa-se defendio infantil- lo griego esta fuera de moda!

-tu eres griego, estupido!

-con mas sentido de la moda que muchos! Ahora que mosca te pico eh? Y porque vienes a mi casa? Quien te invito? Yo no!

-Deuce me trajo!

-vaya! Pensare en quitarle la llave porque no debe traer gente sin invitacion

Yo estaba en la cocina y al escuchar eso, saque la llave electronica de mi cartera y la puse en la barra de la cocina,Demeter me miraba comprensiva, tome mi mochila y decidi terminar esa discusion

-mamá, Te espero en el estacionamiento-dije caminando sin detenerme

Poseidon me miro extrañado

Cerre de un portazo mientras Maddie le miraba

-sabes...,no es necesario pelear contra ti para que te alejes de Deuce, tu mismo haras que se aleje...solo tienes que ser tu mismo para que las personas se mantengan a distancia de ti

-no se porque viniste, es mi casa

-descuida, no volvere a hacerlo, y tu no vuelvas a ir a la nuestra

Maddie dio media vuelta para retirarse cuando mi padre hablo

-actuas como si estuvieras celosa

Mi madre rio

-te recuerdo que yo no soy Zeus-continuo Poseidon-

-y eso es lo que mas lamento,haberle dado a mi hijo un padre como tu y no el lider del Olimpo-le contesto mi madre saliendo

Fue algo incomodo nuestro viaje hacia la escuela, ella iba callada y yo me sentia muy culpable de todo, de haberlo aceptado en nuestra vida,de convivir con el y porque no decirlo, de quererlo, Maddie lo amaba y el la trataba realmente mal, odiaba verla sufrir, llegamos a Monster High y ella sonriendo me dio un beso en la frente

-ten un buen dia cariño, ten cuidado

Yo le sonrei

-claro, te amo Maddie

-y yo a ti-me contesto ella feliz

Yo baje de la unidad, mi esposa estaba ya en la entrada saludandome con sus amigas, fui hacia ella y la bese intensamente, tanto que hice que sus amigas voltearan sonrojandose, cuando nos separamos ella sonriendo me dijo

-y eso porque fue?

-porque te adoro y quiero que siempre lo sepas

Cleo feliz me abrazo y entramos juntos a la escuela

Tenia que entrar ese mismo dia a la biblioteca y a la seccion prohibida,asi que le encargue a Ghoulia que me buscara un pase para poder, mis amigos y yo, encontrar la informacion que la RAD necesitaba, para poder terminar ese problema y continuar con nuestras vidas.

Tenia entrenamiento ese dia, aunque mi brazo no me dejaba hacer mucho,tenia que estar ahi para apoyar a mis amigos y planear estrategias junto con el entrenador, estaba en eso cuando Thad me dijo:

-Deuce, tu padre

Yo voltee y en efecto, Poseidon estaba en las gradas, usando una chaqueta de piel negra, camiseta blanca ,jeans deslavados, botas miltares y lentes oscuros, resople molesto recordando lo de la mañana, mas no me quedo de otra mas que ir hacia el, subi de dos en dos las gradas hasta que llegue a su lado

-que quieres?-pregunte

-sientate-me mando sin dejar de ver a mis amigos entrenar

-debo estar con mi equipo

-haciendo que?dandoles animo? Para eso estan las porristas que se ven mejor que tu en minifalda! Asi que sientate, Maddie segundo!

Yo obedeci bufando molesto

-que intenso eres!-dijo el

Preferi no seguir su juego y me quede callado, despues de unos minutos el saco su cartera y de ella, extrajo mi llave de su departamento

-porque la dejaste?-me pregunto

-por lo que dijiste-conteste sin mirarlo

-no era por ti

-que raro, yo escuche mi nombre en la conversacion-reclame- y como no hay otro Deuce y te molesto que llevara a mi madre, prefiero regresartela

Poseidon suspiro

-ese penthouse es tuyo

-no lo es

-lo es-recalco-todo lo mio te pertenece

-no lo necesito

-Deuce..tu madre y yo,jamas podremos estar juntos

Honestamente, me decepcione al escucharlo

-ya lo se-conteste yo un par de minutos despues

-ella tiene su vida y yo la mia, lo nuestro jamas fue amor, estuvo enamorada de mi hermano y tu solo, naciste por un capricho mio, mas jamas nos ha unido nada

Vaya platica para motivar la moral de un hijo! Mi padre debio ser orador motivacional!

-bien-dije yo molesto

-pero eso no quiere decir que no me intereses, tu eres diferente y no quiero perderte,eres mi hijo y te quiero

No se ustedes, pero despues de escuchar los origenes de mi nacimiento, como que uno duda de lo que un papa pueda sentir, asi que me quede callado, bastante desanimado, siempre quise creer que Poseidon me queria porque era hijo de la unica mujer que amo, mas no era asi

Me levante en silencio

-debo irme, mas tarde te mandare la informacion que necesitas por mail

El me miro

-toma la llave

-no

-Deuce

-te llamo despues

Y me aleje de el, no se que es lo que Poseidon sienta por mi, pero dudaba que era cariño paternal

El suspiro guardando de nuevo la tarjeta electronica, se levanto y abandono la escuela, podian pasar mil años y el aun seguia siendo un patan que arruinaba cualquier relacion interpersonal que tuviera en su existencia

**HOLA DISCULPEN EL RETRASO PERO**

**LLEVE A MI NOVIA DE COMPRAS**

**XD**

**ASI QUE..BIEN..SUPERARON EL RETO**

**PODREMOS LLEGAR A 100?**

**Y LA RESPUESTA A LA PREGUNTA QUE LE HICIERON A REY**

**ELLA DICE:**

**QUE LOS APELLIDOS SON PARA LOS HUMANOS Y MONSTERS**

**UN DIOS ESTA MAS ALLA DE ESO, POSEIDON SE INVENTO EL APELLIDO DE "STARK" COMO UNA BURLA EN SI, MAS EL CREE QUE ES MAS IMPORTANTE CON SOLO PORTAR SU NOMBRE DE DEIDAD Y SI, MADDIE AUN SEGUIRIA CONSERVANDO EL GORGON QUE ELLA MISMA TAMBIEN SE INVENTO CON LOS AÑOS, CREO QUE LE QUEDA MAS…PEROOO…AUN NO SE SABE SI TERMINARAN CASADOS ESOS DOS**

**XD**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**100 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO EL OTRO CHAPTER**

**D.G.**


	6. Chapter 6

Le habia dado mi palabra de que buscaria informacion personal acerca de mis suegros y yo si sabia cumplirla,asi que espere a mis amigos en el receso,y les dije de mi plan, teníamos que ir a buscar información acerca de la familia De Nile, lo mas que se pudiera, Cleo iria con nosotros ya que podía ayudarnos, mas Ghoulia llego con una mala noticia, Buena Sangre había prohibido entrar a la sección prohibida a todo alumno de Monster High, seguramente por ordenes de Ram que sabia bien, su biografia y la de su mujer estaban ahí, estábamos reunidos en nuestra mesa habitual cuando recibimos la noticia

-mi papá si que es paranoico!-se quejaba Cleo furiosa

-ahora si que nos detuvieron, men-dijo Clawd- como podremos recabar información si no podemos entra a ella?

-tengo una idea!-grito Frankie

-shhhhhhhhhhhhhh-le callamos todos

-lo siento-dijo la chica mas despacio-Opereta puede ayudarnos

-como?-pregunto Lala

-es verrrdad, Ella conoce todos los pasillos y puerrrrtas secrrretas de la escuela, bien pensado, Frrrankie!-

-solo falta que Cleo deje ir a Deuce-observo Clawdeen mirando a mi novia-ya saben como es de celosa obsesiva

Todos volteamos a ver a mi esposa que no sabia que decir

-bueno…yo…-dijo ella

-amor?-hable – tenemos que hacerlo

Cleo suspiro

-ok…pero yo ire contigo!

-por supuesto-sonrei abrazándola mientras Frankie le mandaba a Operetta un mensaje,

Bajamos a las catacumbas en donde tenia su estudio, ella ya estaba esperándonos, Clawd, Thad, Holt y Cleo venían conmigo, Heath por su alergia al polvo, no era un candidato para acompañarnos, asi que los demás, estarían en clases para despues pasarnos las tareas y apuntes que perdiéramos, la chica nos llevo por un pasadizo húmedo y oscuro

-es por aca, los profesores en verdad no tienen idea de cuantas puertas secretas hay en Monster High-

-huele horrible-se quejo mi esposa a la cual yo llevaba de la mano

-por aquí corre también el desagüe de la escuela

-yiack!-dijo acercándose a mi, prefiriendo oler mi perfume

-me escuchaste cuando dije desague o no?-se burlo Operetta

-falta mucho?-le interrumpi

-es ahí-señalo ella

Abrio una desvencijada puerta redonda por donde pasamos con sumo cuidado, todo estaba oscuro, Clawd encendia una lámpara y en efecto, estaba la sección prohibida de la biblioteca

-genial-dije yo-a buscar

Nos dispersamos de inmediato a buscar las biografías de ambos,cada uno llevábamos una lámpara además de que Operetta también se había unido a nuestra causa, el lugar estaba frio como heladera, Cleo estaba a lado mio buscando entre los libros, cuando escuchamos un ruido de pasos, mi esposa y yo nos miramos y nos escondimos en un pequeño escritorio que estaba en una esquina, tratamos de no respirar y era uno de los prefectos de la escuela, quien estaba revisando el lugar, paso sin que nos viera y entro a otra sección

-estan cuidando la biblioteca!-me dijo mi esposa asustada

-lo se…si nos encuentran, nos expulsan

Tome mi iphone mandándole mensaje a mis amigos de que tuvieran cuidado, aproveche que el profesor se había ido y me incorpore para tratar de buscar lo mas rápido posible lo que mi padre me había mandado hacer, seguramente Ram, había puesto sobre aviso a la directora acerca de lo que Poseidon trataba de hacer, eso me molesto, como se atrevia mi suegro a interferir en los planes de mi padre? Realmente no tenia ese derecho,estaba en eso cuando mi esposa me chisto

-aca esta el de mamá-dijo muy bajito agitando un libro en sus manitas

Yo le pedi que me lo aventara y me obedecio poniendo el libro en mi mochila

-te lo llevaras?-pregunto asustada

-no tenemos tiempo de transcribirlo, despues lo devolveremos

En eso, un what´s entraba a mi iphone, era de Thad diciendo:

-ENCONTRE LA BIO DE RAM

Textee rápido un "ok" y tome a mi esposa de la mano

-debemos irnos

Cuando íbamos por el pasillo, los pasos de el profesor venían del lado contrario, mi esposa se asusto ya que al parecer nos tenia atrapados cuando Operetta nos hablo abriendo un pasadizo secreto

-por aca! Deprisa

Ya estaban todos con ella, nos apresuramos, bajo mi novia primero, despues yo y justo cerrando la portezuela, el maestro caminaba sobre nosotros, despreocupadamente, teníamos ya, lo que queríamos en las manos. Había solo qe llevarlo a mi padre

Esa tarde, mi madre estaba en su oficina, tratando de trabajar, mas tenia los pensamientos en otro lado por el asunto de Poseidon, no sabia porque le habia afectado tanto el ver a esa mujer en su casa, ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo con otras en el pasado, mas ahora, lo que mas le preocupaba, era que yo, descubriera como realmente era mi progenitor,y no queria que sufriera, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no escucho que una algarabia se formaba a las afueras de su oficina y alzo la mirada cuando un hombre entraba a su oficina, era Talbot

-Jack?-pregunto

-Maddie...permiteme solo 5 minutos!

-señora! Disculpe, le dije que no podia pasar pero...

-descuida Megan-sonrio mi madre-esta bien

La asistente de Maddie solo asintio, el hombre aprovecho la situacion y se acerco a ella

-linda yo..

-Jack. Creo que fui muy clara-le interrumpio mi madre-lo nuestro termino

El hombre se arrodillo ante ella abrazandola

-por favor! Se que fui un cobarde, que no te merezco pero te pido una oportunidad mas, solo una y no la desperdiciare de nuevo

-quieres levantarte?-preguntaba ella molesta tratando de que el la dejara de abrazar

-por favor, solo dejame demostrarte cuanto te amo, esta vez te juro que no voy a arruinarlo, quiero estar contigo y poder derrotar a quien quiere lastimarlos, por favor Maddie

Mi madre resoplo aburrida, mas aun sentia cariño por ese hombre, siempre la habia tratado como a una dama y no tenia queja de eso, era quizas el unico que se habia tomado el tiempo de conquistarla,asi que tomo su mano y le ayudo a levantarse

-esta bien-dijo mi madre- te dare una oportunidad mas,pero las cosas seran diferentes...

-hare lo que tu quieras-sonrio el hombre feliz besandola con ternura

Maddie le abrazo con dulzura entregandose al hombre que habia rogado por su cariño que no noto que Poseidon entraba a la oficina con un folder en las manos

Creo que se pueden imaginar ustedes su cara mejor que si se las describo, mi padre clavo la mirada en la pareja frente a el, se habia desecho ya de ese estorbo de Talbot y ahora, volvia de nuevo?que tenia que hacer para que no volviera? Ahogarlo? Mmm, esperen, Ese era un buen plan!

Por alguna extraña razon, no podia dejar de mirar el espectaculo, porque estaba con el? que se pensaba Maddie? Acaso se había olvidado que la noche pasada habían estado juntos?ademas, ese tipo era un cobarde que prefirio esconderse que protegerla, Y ahora, lo estaba besando!obviamente que no lo estaba pasando nada bien, y mas porque parecian ajenos al mundo, que tuvo que toser para atraer su atencion, ellos no lo escucharon ya que ella le abrazaba mas posesivamente,…ok, eso se estaba pasando de la raya, tosio muchisimo mas fuerte y estaba dispuesto a imitar a un maldito asmatico si ese idiota de Talbot no soltaba a la mujer

-que quieres?-preguntaba Maddie molesta por su presencia

-dijiste que te trajera esto-contesto Poseidon furioso-hola Talbot-le saludo, con una sonrisa mas falsa que un billete de 1.50

-señor-le regreso cortes- debo extenderle mi agradecimiento por salvar a mi prometida ese dia

Mi padre se irguio molesto, poniendo las manos en la cintura en señal de desafio,ese tipo le estaba llenando el estomago de piedritas

-no crei que te dieras cuenta, ya que estabas escondido como raton entre las bancas de la iglesia-le contesto furioso

-dame el reporte-se adelanto Maddie-

Poseidon le miro fijamente

-no te dare nada-le respondio con firmeza-y si me disculpas, debo irme

-te pedi un maldito reporte y debes entregarmelo-contesto mi madre adelantandose

-pideselo a Alucard-sonrio el-que yo no te dare absolutamente ningún reporte, nos vemos despues

Y dando media vuelta salio echo una furia, mas mi madre es tres veces mas terca que el y le siguio hasta los elevadores

-estas fuera entonces de la RAD-le amenazaba

-tu no decides eso-contestaba Poseidon sonriendo-ya que no lidereas el consejo, asi que, si quieres un reporte pideselo a Batman

-bien! No podre sacarte de la RAD pero a mi casa no entras, asi que mantente alejado de nosotros

Poseidon entraba al elevador que previamente habia llamado y con una sonrisa de burla contesto

-dalo por hecho!suerte con Vincent-

Y el ascensor cerraba sus puertas dejando a Maddie realmente furiosa

Mi padre recargaba ambas manos en la puerta del lugar mientras bajaba, todo se habia ido al carajo en un solo dia, habia perdido mi confianza y Talbot habia vuelto a reclamar a la mujer que amaba, con un movimiento de su mano, deshizo el folder que tenia en sus manos,ahora mas que nunca, necesitaba un vaso de whiskey!

Al salir de clases, Patroclus me había esperado para llevarme a casa, mas antes de hacerlo, dije dándole un papel:

-llevame a esta dirección-

-pero señor…-dijo el hombre-su madre…

-no te preocupes, men, a mi madre la controlo yo!anda, apurate que tengo hambre-

El sirviente de mama suspiro obedeciendo, y fuimos directo al penthouse de mi padre, al llegar, le dije a la recepcionista, sonriendole:

-Malu, preciosa, se me perdió la llave, me prestarías la tuya?

-claro Deuce!- me sonrio la chica- solo recuérdale a tu papá para que te de otra, se la daremos a el

-mejor dámela a mi, ya conoces como es de olvidadizo-

-de acuerdo-concedio ella dándome su llave maestra que tenían para mantener en control y limpieza los elegantes condominios

Subi hasta la casa de el, y abri la puerta con la tarjeta que me habían facilitado, Poseidon estaba en la sala tumbado cual almohadon, bebiendo su acostumbrado vaso de whiskey, me miro algo extrañado cuando entre

-eres una visión o eres producto del 17 vaso que me tome?-

-parte y parte-conteste-estas saboreando tu comida de las 4?-pregunte con sarcasmo al ver su bebida en sus manos, honestamente, no me gusta que lo haga

-no me regañes-pidio el-como entraste?

-Malu me presto su tarjeta maestra, mi llave?-

El se incorporo un poco sacando su billetera y aventándomela

-buscala, ahorita solo veo elefantes rosas bailando break-

-gracioso!-dije cachándola y buscando entre sus pertenencias, ahí estaba mi llave,la cartera de mi padre rebosaba de dinero-deberia pedirte mi domingo

-tomalo-dijo el bebiendo y con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared

-que te pasa?-pregunte yo agarrando un par de billetes

Ustedes harian lo mismo! No lo nieguen

-nada..que soy una mierda-contesto el-

-apenas te enteras?

Poseidon me miro de mala gana

-aah vamos hombre, no lo eres-dije sentándome a un lado suyo-que te pasa?

-bueno…mi hijo favorito me odia

Yo sonreí mirándole

-en serio? Que le hiciste?

-hable de mas porque me pelee con su madre en la mañana

-ah ,soy yo?-pregunte con ironia

Mi papá me dio un sape

-aquí el papel de sarcástico es mio-me reclamo

-ouch! Vaya mano tan pesada-dije sobando mi cabeza-yo no estoy enojado contigo, solo que me pusiste de malas

-motivo?

-eres muy bocafloja

-dime algo que no sepa!

-ademas, prometi ayudarte, no voy a dejar de cumplir mi palabra porque tu tengas tus lapsus mensus y traigas chicas a la casa-

El sonrio

-es solo que...

-que?-me pregunto el

-me gusta creer que no solo soy el producto de una venganza entre ustedes, que naci de un odio de entre las personas que quiero, cuando me mostraste a DJ solo pude ver en el, el gran amor que le tengo a Cleo, y creo que eso debe ser un hijo, la imagen de un inmenso cariño, no de un gran odio-

Poseidon sonrio acariciando mi cara

-Deuce...tu eres el mejor regalo que pudo darme la existencia, eres parte de la mujer que ame, como nunca jamas ame a ninguna otra,aunque jamas tuve su amor, el que estes aqui, me hace agradecer una y mil veces que hayas nacido y el tenerte conmigo

Yo sonrei, eso era lo que queria escuchar, porque lo hacen tan dificil los papas de hoy en dia?

Abrace a mi padre y el hizo lo propio conmigo dandome un beso, sera un cretino, pero he aprendido a querer a ese tonto

-da asco el como te quiero-dijo el

-y que lo digas-rei yo

-ahora una mala noticia

-se te acabo el whiskey?

-eso no es noticia es tragedia,es algo peor, tu madre volvio con Talbot

Yo voltee la cara molesto

-oh men!-reclame

-asi es, ella le dio otra oportunidad,y de nuevo, esta en vias de convertirse en tu nuevo papi

-porque Maddie hace esto?!-me levante furioso

-tu madre esta medio loca pero no hablare mal de ella, ya nos ocuparemos de eso, ahora el punto es, que no puedo cuidar de nuevo la mansion y deseo que te quedes aqui

-pero ella...

-no subestimes a Maddie,hijo, es una gran guerrera, ademas, dudo que Vincent la ataque, su objetivo es otro, los De Nile y por eso quiero que te quedes aqui el dia de hoy

-de acuerdo-concedi-ah por cierto...

Abri mi mochila sacando ambas bios

-toma, a domicilio como te gusta

El se incorporo inmediatamente

-las conseguiste?-dijo asombrado tomando ambos libros

-por supuesto,lo prometi y ahi estan,palabra de semidios

El sonrio feliz

-bien hecho chico!

-por nada, ahora, alimentame que tengo hambre, me dare una ducha y espero ver comida en la mesa

Mi padre leia ya con detenimiento mientras se paseaba con los libros en la mano

-Jarvis te servira enseguida-dijo el sin dejar de leer

-bien, que no estabas algo bebido?-pregunte al ver que estaba fresco cual lechuga

El rodo los ojos con fastidio

-soy un Dios! El alcohol no me afectan, anda, ve a bañarte

Yo sonrei, mi padre era un gran farsante cuando queria.

**PERFECTO! LLEGARON A LOS 100….**

**PERO LOS 120 LOS CREO IMPOSIBLE**

**XD**

**VEAMOS SI SE PONEN LAS PILAS**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

Media hora mas tarde y despues de avisarle tanto a mi esposa como a Maddie que estaria con Poseidon, sali hacia el comedor, Alucard estaba ya ahi, vestido como un hombre de negocios cualquiera

-el tipo sabe magia oscura de la buena-decia el leyendo la Bio de Ram-

-clase A si me apuras!-le respondio mi padre-

-maldita momia! Bien puede enfrentar a Vincent y vencerlo pero su tonto orgullo no lo deja!-

-exacto-contesto Poseidon-por eso debemos hablar con Nefertari

-se caso a los 16 años-leyo el vampiro-era la princesa primogenita de una de las regiones del Eufrates

-prometida de Ram desde su nacimiento

-que denso!-asi era el padre de Lala, igual a su hija con frases algo graciosas-hola Deuce-me saludo el

-hola-sonrei-eh..Jarvis...

Papá señalo detras mio, estaba ya en la mesa un gran banquete servido expresamente para mi

-gracias! Sigan con lo suyo-dije complacido, en verdad moria de hambre

-Debemos hablar con ella hoy mismo, debemos convencerla de que su marido, o nos diga como vencerlo o que se nos una a esta pelea

-tecnicamente ese idiota nos ha pateado el trasero cada que lo hemos enfrentado, votaria porque el se nos uniera-dijo Alucard-que tambien se lleve su racion de humillacion!

-Deuce-me miro mi padre-podrias hablarle a Cleo?

-si-dije yo comiendo, mas vi la cara de ambos hombres mirandome-ahorita?

-te molestaria?

-tengo hambre!

-un guerrero jamas se alimenta

-bien por ellos,yo soy un chico en desarrollo y debo comer bien, te recuerdo que soy casado y debo rendir!-

Ambos se miraron sonriendo

-ok,chico rendidor-dijo mi padre-yo le llamare a tu mujer

Le pase mi iphone y el marcaba a Cleo

-hola amor!-contestaba ella feliz

-me encantaria serlo pero soy el papa de tu amor-

-iuuk! No vuelvas a hacer eso!-dijo Cleo enojada-en donde esta Deucey?

-enfrente de mi, comiendo, escucha...necesito que hagas algo y es muy urgente

-claro, lo que sea-respondio ella escuchando atentamente

Dos horas mas tarde,yo habia leido ya la bio de Ram,Ramses de Nile habia sido un soberano muy poderoso, habia reinado con mano dura todo Egipto, se habia casado con Nefertari y habia tenido solo dos hijas, Nefera y Cleo, mas la traicion de su senescal hizo que la gente se levantara en armas contra el y puso a dormir, a su familia por miles de años, hasta que las habia despertado en esta era moderna, habiendo construido un imperio para ellas y gozaran de paz y tranquilidad en este nuevo siglo, si hacia cuentas, yo habia sido concebido muchisimo antes que mi esposa,mas el destino nos reunio en estos nuevos tiempos, cosa que agradeci de sobremanera, ya que no concebia mi vida sin ella, al leer la bio de mi suegra,me entere que habia sido tecnicamente ligada a Ramses desde su nacimiento, si ella se enamoro de Vincent, acaso no era en cierta forma entendible el odio del hombre hacia el faraon? Me ponia en su lugar y creo, que yo hubiese reaccionado igual, pero, porque no peleo por Nefertari? Porque dejo que se casara con Ram? He aqui que encontre una diferencia entre ambos, aunque Ramses deseaba unir a Cleo con Radames, yo ya habia ganado la partida, porque yo habia reclamado a mi novia como mia, al casarme con ella tiempo atras

Tocaron a la puerta y mi padre y Alucard se levantaban de los asientos al igual que yo, ya sabia que era mi esposa, fui hacia la puerta y Jarvis hacia reverencia ya a las damas que nos acompañaban

Cleo y su bellisima madre nos hacia el honor de su visita

Mi padre se adelanto junto conmigo

-bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, señora mia-

-gracias caballero-respondia mi suegra con un suave tono de voz mientras yo besaba a mi esposa

-tu papá?-pregunte

-no supo nada-me contesto ella de inmediato tomando mi mano

-adelante, pongase comoda-invito Poseidon-le ofrezco alguna bebida?

-no, estoy bien-contesto mi suegra sentándose lentamente con algo de desconfianza, Alucard también le saludo con respeto, mi padre tomo asiento frente a ella y mi novia y yo, a un lado de el

-Quizas usted no sepa del peligro que representa ese Egipcio en la comunidad

-conozco a Vincent, señor-se apresuro a contestar Nefertari- se quien es y conozco de sobra sus poderes

-lo se, por eso deseo que nos cuente su parte en esta historia

-sera la primera vez que hable de ello frente a mi hija

-y le aseguro que Cleo le agradecera saber que su madre acepto ayudar a su comodidad, sientase libre de hablar, señora, nadie aqui la juzgara-dijo mi padre

La dama respiro y comenzo:

-Vincent y yo crecimos juntos hace muchos siglos atrás, el era mi compañero de juegos, mi amigo, y con los años se convirtió…en mi primer amor…no concebia la vida sin tenerlo a mi lado, el era….un caballero conmigo, me hacia feliz, no le importaba que yo fuera una princesa, si no que…me hacia sentir como una chica normal-

Cleo me miro y tomo con mas fuerza mi mano, yo solo le sonreí con ternura

-el, sabia por su padre que yo estaba comprometida desde la cuna con el faraón, mas no queria aceptarlo, en una ocasión, Ramses visito a mi padre por alianzas y para recordarle que nuestra unión debería efectuarse pronto, el ya era el monarca reinante de un poderoso imperio, y era muchísimo mayor que yo

-y en ese tiempo la pedofilia era bien vista-ironizo mi padre bebiendo-

Nefertari sonrio

-eran otros tiempos señor, Vincent me mostro desde lejos al que seria mi esposo, y lo odie…no podía creer que me casaran a la fuerza con un hombre mil veces mayor que yo y sobre todo…que no amaba…mi corazón era de mi único amor, el juro que me protegería e incluso, que nos fugaríamos lejos, para no tener que cumplir mi deber de princesa, y yo estaba mas que convencida,…que tenia que seguirlo…cuando una ama de esta manera…no puede imaginarse el mundo sin el ser amado…esa misma noche, mi padre me presento ante el faraón, debo decir que me impresiono mucho, Ram….es un hombre extremadamente atractivo y que tiene una majestad en toda su presencia…que de no haber estado tan enamorada de Vincent, hubiese caído rendida por su encanto, mas lo trate con frialdad y desden, no tenia intención de socializar con un hombre que no era el que yo había elegido, asi que me mantuve distante hacia el, y supo de inmediato que no queria cumplir mi palabra, Ram…se llevo una pésima impresión mia, y pensé que no lo volveria a ver, hasta que dos meses despues….me mando un exquisito tocado para la boda, es el mismo que conservo aun ,…creo que llore por 4 dias enteros ante mi padre al pedirle que no me obligara a unirme con el, mas el se mantuvo firme, no queria que Ramses desatara un reinado de terror en contra de su pueblo solo porque yo me negaba a ser su esposa, y se que tenia razón, mis deberes de princesa estaban ante todo, mi gente no iba a sufrir por mi, eso me lo hizo ver mi madre una y otra ves, mas yo me mantenía firme ante la decisión, me fugaría con Vincent ese mismo dia, mas algo sucedió…cuando fui esa noche a buscarlo, el,…estaba con otra mujer , una chica sencilla que siempre estuvo enamorada de el y de la cual yo jamas me imagine que pudieseme quitármelo, no supe como reaccionar, me quede mirando la forma en como el…se entregaba a esa otra chica…y yo estuve a punto de sacrificar a mi pueblo por su amor, volvi a mis habitaciones, no llore mas, tome el tocado que Ram me había mandado y me lo coloque frente al espejo…lo había decidido…seria la proxima faraona del Nilo.

Las bodas se celebraron esa misma semana, Vincent jamas supo que parti al dia siguiente hacia el Cairo,en cuanto llegue a la ciudad, Ramses me recibió con grandes fiestas, era en verdad, un reino mágico, yo estaba maravillada por todo el esplendor que veía,mas dentro de mi corazón, aun sentía el dolor de la perdida de mi primer gran amor, el faraón me recibió el mismo en la entrada de su palacio, se veía realmente gallardo, cuando tomo mi mano para ayudarme a salir de mi carruaje…sentí una corriente eléctrica como jamas había sentido con nadie, fue en extremo respetuoso conmigo y me indico que Manu,..seria desde ese dia, mi leal servidor, yo trate de comportarme mejor que la primera vez que nos vimos para tratar de borrar un poco los malos recuerdos que podria tener sobre mi persona Ramses pero también note, que el era bastante rencoroso, asi que trate de ganarme su confianza poco a poco, tratando de obedecerle fielmente, la boda se celebro al dia siguiente de mi llegada, el había mandado hacer un hermoso vestido de novia para mi, que me quedo perfecto y fui proclamada reina del Nilo, aun recuerdo lo hermoso que fueron esos días, duraron 5 para ser exactos, pero en cuanto nos quedamos a solas, Ramses no …quiso consumar el matrimonio, me asigno una hermosa habitación, solo para mi, le pregunte el motivo de aquello a lo que el solo me respondio:

"jamas obligo a una mujer enamorada a estar conmigo"

Y me dejo sola, creo que jamas sentí una congoja mas grande anteriormente que en mi noche de bodas, mi ahora esposo me desdeñaba como mujer…el segundo hombre importante en mi vida,…preferia irse…se bien, con su harem…a estar conmigo, mas sin embargo supe, que eso había sido mi culpa, el haber creido en el amor de Vincent y en no aceptar mi destino junto a Ramses, me habían orillado a eso, pero quise cumplir mi deber de soberana y decidi ser una reina de la cual, su esposo estuviera orgulloso,y asi vivi varios meses junto a el, hasta que una noche, decidi que era hora de llevar mis labores de esposa y pase, la primera noche con mi rey, ahí concebimos a Nefera, fue un embarazo algo difícil, muchos pensaban que no iba a llegar a termino, ya que yo era, aun joven y ..no tan fuerte como las chicas de ahora, pero lleve a termino mi gestación y nacio mi hermosa Neffy.

De mas esta decirles lo feliz que Ramses estaba, no se despego de nosotras desde que nacio, yo me sentía algo apenada por no haberle dado un hombre como era costumbre en los monarcas mas el, sonriéndome dijo:

"mi señora,yo jamas desee un hijo…yo añoraba una princesa que heredara su belleza y por Ra…que me concedio mi deseo"

Me sentí realmente feliz de haber podido complacer a mi esposo, debo decir que fue la única noche que pasamos juntos, me dedique por entero a Nefera, a cuidar de ella, a consentirla, amarla y a hacer que fuera la princesa por la cual Ram se sintiera orgulloso

No supe nada de Vincent desde que fui a vivir con mi esposo, y realmente olvide lo vivido con el ya que mi hija ocupaba el 100% de mi mente, además, de que me dedique a reinar junto al faraón, el cual yo…dia con dia, me iba enamorando mas de el, me dolia hasta el alma ver como el preferia a su harem, que estar junto a mi, asi corrieron 3 años y medio, hasta que una noche, decidi poner punto final a esas visitas a otras mujeres , que fui directo hacia su habitación a discutir con mi esposo, o ellas se iban, o yo regresaba con mi padre, las cosas subieron de tono y, bueno, termine pasando la segunda noche con el, fue donde concebimos a mi pequeña Cleo, mas esta vez fue diferente, fueron los 9 meses mas bellos que yo haya vivido en mi vida, Ram se porto extremadamente dulce, deshizo su harem y yo vivi toda la gestación en la habitación de mi marido, exactamente como tenia que ser, de mas esta decirles, la alegría que sintió al ver nacer a mi pequeña princesa….era tan hermosa…mi esposo pasaba horas en su cuna mirándola, acariciando sus cabellos, cargándola con dulzura, el la llamo Cleo, y definitivamente fue su consentida, yo me encargaba mientras tanto de Neffy, ya que le afecto demasiado que una nueva y pequeña princesa ocupase ahora su lugar, pero fui feliz al ver como mi esposo no dejaba de sonrei al tener la familia que deseaba, hasta que tuve noticias de Vincent, Manu me entrego una carta que el me habia dirigido, habia estado sirviendo de soldado e iba a volver para reclamarme como suya, me mando un medallon con su nombre escrito, y jurandome, que pronto regresaria, para hacerme suya, yo le pedi que se olvidara de mi, que yo tenia ahora dos hijas y que por ellas, yo tenia que quedarme con el faraon, creo que debi tambien decir en esas cartas, que amaba a mi marido, que me sentia dichosa de estar a su lado y que ahora era inmensamente feliz, mas mi cobardia no lo permitio, estuvimos carteandonos por espacio de un mes, hasta que Ram,...me descubrio, entro a nuestras habitaciones cuando yo leia la ultima de sus misivas y me arrebato la carta, obviamente no creyo mis explicaciones ya que por error, habia guardado todo lo que Vincent me habia escrito, Ramses solo me miro, y aun recuerdo sus palabras:

"Lamento mucho el haberla separado de el,mi señora, por mis hijas, no puedo permitir que regrese con su padre, mas le prometo no volver a molestarla"

Yo le suplique que me escuchara, que todo era un error, mas desde ese instante, Ram se volvio mas duro que una piedra conmigo, volvio a tener su harem, y ya jamas se acerco a mi de nuevo, Vincent no aparecio, y asi pasaron los años, mis hijas crecieron, y justo despues del cumpleaños numero 13 de Cleo, nuestro reino se rebelo contra Ramses, se levantaron en armas en contra de mi esposo por intrigas de la corte y del mismo Vincent, querian asesinar a toda la familia Real, incluyendo a mis niñas, asi que Ram nos llevo a un mausoleo y puso a dormir a sus hijas,el tiene grandes poderes oscuros, que pocas veces mostro a su pueblo por temor a represalias, mas su rival fue el encargado de difundirlo, asi que, realizo un rito pagano y con un sueño muy parecido a la muerte,las princesas se quedaron soñando en un segundo,Manu tambien fue puesto en este mismo trance, su lealtad hacia mi y mis hijas, era legendario y quiso acompañarnos a una nueva era, jamas he sentido mas grande dolor que ver a mis pequeñas en sus ataudes, todo habia sido mi culpa, llore de rabia y desesperacion, Vincent no tenia idea, de la forma en como lo odie, habia truncado la vida de mis hijas, y eso no iba a perdonarselo, es la unica vez que vi llorar a Ram, era una pesadilla ver a sus niñas en ese estado, se acerco a sus sarcofagos, las beso a ambas e iba a cerrar cuando le dije:

-Mi señor, le pido a usted, que haga lo mismo conmigo, quiero acompañar a mis hijas en su viaje eterno-

El estaba impasible:

-mi señora...creo que lo mejor es que vaya usted, con el hombre que ama, forme una nueva familia, y olvidese de nosotros-

Yo lo mire asombrada, como podia creer que yo haria eso?

-jamas!-grite dolida-ya tengo una familia y no dejare a mis hijas solas,asi que te pido, Ramses, por favor! Que me duermas tambien a mi, quiero estar contigo y nuestras hijas en un nuevo mundo!-

Mi esposo me miro, y despues de luchar contra si mismo, accedio, me llevo a mi camara mortuoria y dormi, por muchos siglos, solo recuerdo el haber despertado y lo primero que vi, fue su rostro, se veia tan diferente, pero tan atractivo como siempre,el me sonrio y me dijo:

-bienvenida a una nueva era, mi señora-

Yo aun aturdida,abandone mi sarcofago, y las memorias vineron a mi, mis hijas, fue lo primero que pregunte, Ram me acobijo,Manu tambien estaba ahi, siempre tan solicito,"a su tiempo" me consolo mi marido,el cual me llevo a un lugar extraño para mi, ahora se que era un hotel 5 estrellas en donde pude asearme y vestir ropas modernas, ahi, mi marido me explico que habia dormido por siglos y que el, habia cuidado de nosotros, nuestras niñas estaban en USA a salvo, ellas habian sido despertadas antes de mi, para que se habituaran a esta nueva vida, yo tenia tantas ganas de verlas, viajamos a este pais y mi corazon tuvo tal alegria al ver, a mis princesas tan hermosas y llenas de vida, en una era en donde nadie las dañara, Ram continuo siendo tan distante de mi como antaño, jamas me perdono la traicion que segun el,ocasiono nuestra caida del imperio,yo lo acepte como una expiacion, me acostumbre a esta nueva vida, mi esposo jamas me nego capricho alguno, me rodeo de lujosy comodidades como en el pasado, mas ya no pude, ganar su corazon, hace unos meses, recibi una nota en donde decia en arabe:

"He vuelto"

Y yo sabia que Vincent, habia regresado de entre los muertos, para acabar con mi familia y no puedo evitar pensar, que el horror que senti hace siglos, se repita,no quiero de nuevo pasar por lo mismo"

**MMMM…NO…ASI NO SE VALE**

**QUE UNA MISMA CHICA COMENTE 7 VECES NO ES VALIDO**

**ASI QUE**

**LLEGAMOS HASTA AQUÍ**

**ULTIMO CHAPTER**

**NOS VEMOS MAÑANA**

**SIEMPRE Y CUANDO DEJEN SUFICIENTES COMENTARIOS**

**PIENSEN QUE REY ESCRIBE PARA USTEDES**

**Y ES JUSTO**

**QUE LA RECOMPENSEN CON LINDAS PALABRAS**

**NO LO CREEN?**

**SOY DEUCE G. NOS VEMOS MAÑANA**

**BYE**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

La bella dama comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente, mi esposa se levanto a abrazarla mientras los demas, nos veiamos unos a los otros, Poseidon suspiro ruidosamente

-necesitamos que su esposo se una a la lucha

-el...no desea hacerlo, por eso trajo a Demeter, el cree poco honorable pelear contra un rival-

-ay mira que lindo!-se quejo Alucard- y que una mujer pelee por ti, no es poco honorable?

-debemos convencer a Ram-se levanto mi padre-y lo mejor sera ir a enfrentarlo, el tiene poderes que pueden contrarestar los de Vincent o al menos, que nos de una idea de algun punto debil, señora De Nile, iremos con usted a casa-

-Ramses se enfurecera-dijo la mujer nerviosa

-lo se, pero por sus caprichos, yo no pienso dejar que vuelva a dormir a su familia 5 mil años mas, porque se de un chico que haria lo mismo y seguiria a su hija a un nuevo mundo-

Yo sonrei, sabia que yo era capaz de eso y mas

-mama, no puedo abandonar a Deuce-dijo Cleo-lo amo, y no puedo separarme de el, por favor, convence a papa-

Nefertari sonrio a su hija acariciando su rostro

-de acuerdo-concedio-...vamos a casa

-Alucard-dijo Poseidon a su amigo-sera mejor que nos acompañes, que si se pone pesado ...

-descuida, yo lo agarro y tu lo golpeas!

La dama los miro asombrada, papá sonrio

-era broma, nos vamos?

Bajamos hacia el estacionamiento frontal del edificio, Manu estaba ahi,Cleo me pidio ir con ellas, y yo accedi, mi padre iria detras en su auto, el y el vampiro iban discutiendo en el elevador

-mi auto es mas elegante!-se quejaba Alucard

-pero con una calcomania de I'm Directioner hace que me de alergia!-reclamaba mi padre

-si bien que ibas cantando la de "live while we're young"!-

-la tienes en tu tono de espera, tu tono de llamada y 40 veces en la memoria del auto! Como no esperas que me la aprenda?

-mi hija lo puso! Acaso la voy a desairar?

-y si mejor le compras cd's de calidad?

-para que se vuelva rockera como tu hijo? No gracias!

-siempre son asi?-me preguntaba mi suegra mientras yo iba abrazado de mi esposa

-todo el tiempo!-sonrei

-pero se quieren mucho-completo Cleo

-nos apreciamos!-dijeron a una sola voz los dos-

-querer es de maricas-contesto el vampiro poniendo una mano en la pared y en la otra en su cintura despreocupadamente

-no se lo merece-decia mi padre cruzandose de brazos y alejandose de su amigo

La puerta se abrio y nos dirigimos hacia los autos, Alucard se colocaba sus ray ban diciendo tercamente:

-iremos en mi auto

-ire en el mio,tu quedate con One Direction

Yo me dirigi con mi esposa, Manu ya tenia abierta la puerta de la limosine, y justo al entrar yo y cerrar la puerta, Vincent de un salto, caia en el capacete del mismo, Cleo y su madre, gritaron y mi padre y Alucard voltearon

-es el!-grito el vampiro

Poseidon activo sus poderes y una potente ola lo avento lejos del auto de los De Nile y yo dije a Manu

-arranca!

El hombre obedecio, Vincent al ver que huiamos,con su baculo,levanto uno de los autos ahi estacionados y lo tiro como si fuese de juguete para estorbar nuestra huida, Manu viro agilmente para no chocar contra el mientras mi padre trataba de llamar su atencion

-hey idiota! Aca estoy!-le gritaba soltando un par de potentes rayos!-

Alucard cambiaba su traje por el de batalla, su transformacion comenzaba de los pies subiendo gradualmente hasta la cabeza en un traje rojo y aparecian dos poderosas armas en su mano

-este tipo si que es necio!-decia el papa de Lala soltando disparos

-debemos sacarlo de aqui!-decia Poseidon

-porque?-preguntaba el vampiro entre la batalla

-porque me van a cobrar los autos!

-tu te preocupas por el dinero?-le miraba Alucard con burla

-si no se da en macetas!

Mientras ellos discutian, Vincent aun estaba detras nuestro, los autos volaban en nuestro derredor, Manu no sabia como salir, que tuve que pasarme como pude hacia el asiento delantero y decirle

-hazte a un lado!

-mi señor!-obedecia el-dejeme salir a pelear

Yo lo mire extrañado

-es mi deber cuidar a la reina

-Manu!-gritaba Nefertari

-solo asi podra llevarselas de aqui

Vire el auto. Haciendo gritar a mi esposa y su madre ya que un auto pequeño iba a embestirme

-ok! -dije yo bajando la velocidad por unos segundos-salta!

El sirviente lo hizo y se levanto enseguida, enfrentando al egipcio,Cleo y su madre volteaban asombradas de ver como el sirviente cambiaba su piel a un extraño color plateado y dejando liberar un poderoso halo de luz hacia Vincent, yo aproveche ese instante y una brecha en el camino, para salir de ese caos y dirigirme hacia la casa de Cleo

-orale!-decia Alucard asombrado del poder de Manu-viste lo que hizo?

-esta familia tiene mas secretos de los que te imaginas!

-y nosotros partiendonos el trasero! No hay moral!-decia Alucard soltando terribles disparos que herian a Vincent,mas el senescal era tanto o mas poderoso que ellos, y lanzo un ataque terrible hacia el fiel sirviente que le dio directo y lo habia herido cruelmente

-Manu!-gritaron ambos hombres al ver lo sucedido

Mi padre contraresto con un poderoso rayo mas Vincent levantaba en vilo una considerable dotacion de autos que mando hacia Poseidon que alcanzo a salvarse de milagro

El vampiro no tomo nada bien este ataque a su amigo que descargo su potente armamento que envolvio al egipcio en una nube de polvora y plata, al disiparse, Vincent se veia maltrecho y ensangrentado,mas tenia una sonrisa demoniaca en el rostro,levanto la mano izquierda moviendo uno de sus dedos, justo el que se utiliza para llevar una argolla matrimonial,Alucard no entendio la señal, mas Vincent, mirandolo como poseido, señalo la mano del Vampiro y desaparecio, el padre de Lala se quedo pensando por espacio de un minuto, miro su mano y vio su propia sortija,enseguida lo supo

-Integra!-dijo preocupado

Mi padre se deshacia de todos los fierros retorcidos que estaban en derredor de el

-ya estoy viejo para esto-decia sobandose la cabeza

-va por mi esposa!-decia furioso el vampiro-debo irme

Y desaparecio en un segundo con mi padre llamandolo

-pedazo de idiota-se quejaba Poseidon saliendo de entre el escombro, tenia que ir a ayudarle, mas tambien pensaba en mi, en Maddie y en Manu

-Manu!-dijo acordandose de el sirviente-

Fue hacia el y en ese instante,Demeter se aparecio ante el

-ve a ayudar a Alucard, yo lo sanare

Mi padre asintio diciendo

-te lo encargo

La bella chica sonrio besandolo

-descuida, despues ire por Deuce

Poseidon sonrio al escucharla, ahora podia ir a ayudar a su amigo sin pendiente

En la bella mansion del Vampiro, Lala estaba de lo mas relajada haciendo su tarea en la sala, siempre solia estar ahi, ya que asi esperaba a su padre cuando llegaba, y recibirlo con un gran abrazo y un beso, como era su costumbre,mas la quietud de su hogar fue interrumpida por una explosion que hizo volar la puerta principal,Lala grito corriendo hacia las escaleras cuando el terrible guerrero lanzaba su horrible poder contra la chica que escapo de milagro, su madre salia de su habitacion llamando a su hija la cual llego hasta ella abrazandola y la esposa de Alucard la colocaba detras de ella, mientras descargaba su arma contra el intruso, su esposo le habia enseñado a defenderse y era una experta francotiradora, mas las balas no le hacian absolutamente nada al extraño egipcio que tiraba sin piedad su poder contra las dos mujeres,quienes corrian para poner en salvo sus vidas, Vincent estiraba su baculo hacia ellas, las tenia ya en la mira,cuando una flecha le atravesaba la mano, el hombre chillo de dolor y volteo furioso,mi madre estaba ahi,con su arco preparado con una segunda flecha apuntandole

-perra!-le grito el tipo con odio

-dime algo que no sepa-contesto ella disparando nuevamente, mas el tipo se resguardo agilmente cuando en ese instante, Alucard se aparecia delante de su familia, descargando su arsenal con furia

-papi!-gritaba Lala en los brazos de su madre y tapandose los oidos ante tal estruendo

Mi padre llego a hacerle frente tambien, mas como era costumbre,Vincent volvio a soltar una de sus poderosas bombas, Poseidon conocedor de su poderio, protegio a Maddie y Alucard hizo lo propio con su familia, retumbando la mansion entera ante el estallido, el egipcio habia escapado, una nube de humo cubria todo,Lala abria sus ojos asustada de ver su hermosa casa destruida

-estan bien?-preguntaba su padre preocupado

-Al!-se quejaba su esposa-que sucedio? Dijiste que..

-lo se, lo se mi amor!-se disculpaba el vampiro-tu tienes toda la razon en todo, perdoname

Y abrazo a su esposa con fuerza

-no puedo perderte-decia el conde y sonaba muy preocupado-no puedo perderte Ine, no a ti, no se que haria si no estas a mi lado

Su mujer le estrecho con fuerza, ese mismo era su temor, su esposo y su hija eran todo su mundo

-papi-decia Lala uniendose a ellos

El vampiro la beso en la frente

-si algo les hubiese ocurrido a ambas, creo que no hubiese podido soportarlo

La bella mujer le beso intensamente, sabia que el punto debil de su marido, eran precisamente ellas dos y su enemigo lo habia averiguado

Maddie se levantaba aturdida,mi padre le tendia la mano para ayudarla pero ella se la quito con desden

-puedo levantarme sola

-a las abuelitas se les ayuda siempre

Maddie le miro furiosa

-siempre con tus bromas absurdas

-tu eres la absurda, que demonios haces aqui?

-que no viste? Vine a ayudar a Integra y a su hija

-estas loca? Vincent es peligroso para que una mujer de la tercera edad lo enfrente!

-deja tus babosadas!-gritaba mi madre furiosa-sigo siendo joven y muy bella por cierto!

-como sabias que venia hacia aca?-preguntaba Poseidon realmente molesto

-me entere de el desastre del estacionamiento de tu casa y quise hacer las cosas bien para variar!

-me espias?-pregunto mi padre indignado

-a ti?ja! No te emociones

-bien! Porque tu me pediste que me mantuviera alejado de tu casa y yo pido lo mismo, no te acerques a mi edificio!

-mi hijo esta contigo! Tengo que cuidarlo

-es nuestro hijo!-repetia tercamente Poseidon

-hey!-les grito Alucard desde el segundo piso-dejen de pelear! Tenemos que hacer algo

-primero llevemos a tu familia a casa de Maddie-ordeno mi padre-este no es un lugar seguro, que lleven solo lo necesario, a menos que Maddie no quiera-

-no seas idiota,Poseidon!-y volteo hacia la dama-Integra,sabes que mi casa es tu casa, y estaran seguras ahi, seran bienvenidos -

La esposa de Alucard agradecio y obedecio llevando a su hija consigo a sus habitaciones para preparar lo que necesitarian para pasar los dias en mi casa,Poseidon y Maddie mientras tanto se alejaban uno del otro, realmente molestos con la presencia de ambos

**HOLA A TODAS, COMO ESTAN? AQUÍ DE NUEVO DEJANDOLES EL CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA DE REY**

**QUE LES PARECE? VERDAD QUE ESTA GENIAL?**

**BIEN, ANTES DE DEJAR EL RETO, QUIERO PEDIRLE A UNA PERSONA ADULTA QUE DEJO UN COMENTARIO MUY EXTRAÑO EN UN PASADO FIC, DEJANDO UN MAIL DE UN BRUJO O NO SE QUE COSA, POR FAVOR, ABSTENGASE DE HACERLO, ESTE ES UN FORO PARA JOVENES Y NO TIENE PORQUE DEJAR ESE TIPO DE ANUNCIOS, YA QUE DE TODAS MANERAS LO BORRAREMOS PERO DEBE RESPETAR LA INTEGRIDAD DE LOS Y LAS JOVENCITAS QUE VISITAN LOS FICS DE REY KON**

**GRACIAS**

**OK, SI, LO DIJE POR TI, NO SE VALE DEJAR 7 COMENTARIOS UNA MISMA PERSONA, YA QUE CLEOGORGON TIENE RAZON, REY NO SUBE EL MISMO CHAPTER SEGUIDO, NO ES DE BUENA EDUCACION , EN FIN, CASO CERRADO, AHORA EL RETO**

**ES UN RETO DIFICIL, MAS NO IMPOSIBLE, Y CON ESTE, SUBIRE YA EL CAPITULO FINAL Y REY VENDRA A HABLAR CON USTEDES Y AGRADECERLES SU APOYO**

**LOS RETOS SON**

**N1.-LLEGAR A 200 COMENTARIOS HOY MISMO**

**N2.- DEJAR UNA PREGUNTA A REY **

**CONTESTAR:**

**N3.-LES GUSTARIA QUE POSEIDON RELATARA ALGUNA HISTORIA?**

**N4.-CUAL ES SU PAREJA ****MENOS**** FAVORITA?**

**3 PREGUNTAS QUE HARAN MAS FACIL LLEGAR A LA META**

**DE ACUERDO?**

**POR MI PARTE, ME DESPIDO, SOY W. DYLAN, (DEUCE GORGON)**

**VISITEN MI PAGINA, SUSCRIBANSE A NUESTROS FACEBOOKS, SUSCRIBANSE A MI TWITTER XD (mucho comercial, ya se!) SOMOS UN MONSTER ROLE MUY ORIGINAL, REY KON ES NUESTRA CLEO, ES MI NOVIA EN LA VIDA REAL, Y SOLO ME RESTA AGRADECERLES SU APOYO Y COMPAÑÍA**

**LES DEJO UN FUERTE ABRAZO**

**Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**REY KON SUBIRA EL ULTIMO FIC**

**BYE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

Nosotros habiamos llegado a la mansion De Nile, habiamos llegado buscando a Ramses el cual salio de su oficina, al ver desde las camaras de seguridad que apuntaban hacia las entradas, el estado de su limousine favorita, que salia hecho una furia

-pero que demonios paso?-pregunto con potente voz

-el loco ese nos ataco!-dijo mi esposa molesta

-Ram..Vincent esta incontenible-secundo Nefertari- estuvo a punto de matarnos

El faraon se veia asustado

-no se que esta esperando señor-interrumpi-pero la RAD lo necesita, debemos unir fuerzas o acabara con todos

El aspiro aire con fuerza

-Demeter se encargara de eso

-Demeter?-repitio su mujer molesta-dejas la vida de tu familia a tu amante? Que clase de padre eres?

-le recuerdo señora que esta situacion,usted la provoco

-y te vas a escudar en eso?-explote yo, Ramses me miro asombrado-maldita sea, superalo ya!

-como te atreves,niño idiota!

-llamame como quieras-le enfrente furioso-pero yo jamas dejaria que alguien pelee por mi familia, aunque me costara la vida, le haria ver a ese imbecil, que mi mujer es mia! Y que nada ni nadie podra quitarmela, con o sin poderes, ella esta a MI lado!pero con tu actitud,tu esposa solo duda de haberte elegido

Cleo y su madre me miraron asustadas, nadie jamas le habia hablado asi antes al faraon, y menos hablandole de tu, el me miro furioso mas yo continue impasible sosteniendole la mirada, le gustara a ese tonto o no, yo ya era parte de su familia y tenia las agallas de la mia, asi que era una combinacion bastante explosiva

-Ram..-hablo Nefertari-te necesitamos para poder acabar con el

El le miro

-ese es su deseo,señora?

La dama se le acerco

-si,yo solo quiero vivir tranquila a tu lado y que nuestras hijas sean felices...por favor...sacalo de nuestras vidas

El hombre asintio haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-siempre he cumplido sus deseos, señora, usted indique que desee que haga

Nefertari sonrio bellamente sin atreverse a abrazarlo, Cleo se acerco a mi tomando mi mano, recibi un mensaje de mi padre diciendome:

"A casa de Medusa, ahora,reunion"

-que tengo que hacer?-me pregunto Ramses

-debemos ir a mi casa, parece que algo ocurrio

-bien, vayamos

-le avisare a Neffy-dijo mi suegra corriendo hacia arriba por su hija mayor mientras su esposo iba a su oficina

Cleo espero que estuvieramos a solas y me jalo hacia ella, besandome apasionadamente, me tomo de improviso pero se lo correspondi enseguida,despues de unos minutos, nos separamos y ella aun agitada me dijo al oido

-jamas te habia deseado tanto como en este momento! Esa forma de hablarle a mi padre...Deucey, te juro que tenia ganas de besarte!-

Yo sonrei sonrojandome, mi esposa si que sabe como ponerme nervioso!

Nefertari bajo con su hija mayor que repelaba el ir con nosotros, Ramses le ordeno silencio y subimos todos a la camioneta del faraon y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa

Maddie habia instalado ya a la esposa de Alucard en una amplia habitacion de invitados y a Lala en otra,Talbot habia preparado te para calmar los nervios de las damas que aun estaban en las habitaciones con su anfitriona, mientras el vampiro estaba sentado en la sala mirando como Poseidon se paseaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la cintura,se notaba a leguas furioso, la presencia de Jack lo incomodaba, Alucard se sentia un poco fuera de sitio ya que el era su socio y amigo, pero el Dios se habia convertido en su compañero de armas, asi que no sabia a quien dirigirse, hasta que Talbot quebro el silencio

-te traigo algo de beber, Al?

-mande? Eh...ah, no, gracias-

-puedo mandar pedir algo exclusivo para ti

-no, no te molestes!gracias Jack

El hombre le sonrio

-le llevare esto a tu mujer, y a tu pequeña, les hara bien-

-si, gracias-le dijo el vampiro y su amigo,llevaba escaleras arriba una bandeja con tres tazas de te, Poseidon le miro con burla, le parecia tan patetico que el tipo ahora se rebajara a ser el titere de Maddie solo para que lo volviera a aceptar,tentado estuvo de tirarlo por las escaleras usando sus poderes y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Alucard le interrumpio

-dejalo en paz

Mi padre volteo

-no pensaba hacerle nada a tu amiguito

-en serio? Porque Jack no tiene la culpa de tu caracter bromista-le respondio Alucard con la cara apoyada en su mano mirandolo con fastidio-

Papá simplemente se dio la medio vuelta molesto

El vampiro le miraba fijamente

-que haremos ahora?-le pregunto

-esperar-contesto Poseidon

-a que?

-a que Nefertari hable con Ram

El conde hizo una mueca de disgusto,sabia que no seria facil convencer al orgulloso soberano de Egipto

-Y si no lo convence?

-ya hallaremos una solucion-

-cual?

-no lo se! Aun no lo pienso, sabes, tu tambien podrias dar ideas, eh?

-crei que tu eras el lider de esta rebelion-le cuestiono el vampiro

-pues no lo soy, preguntale a Maddie, quizas ponga a Talbot ahora que volvio a casa

-ay no de nuevo!-dijo Alucard levantandose fastidiado

-no de nuevo, que?-pregunto papá

-sabes, supera ya lo de Maddie, eres demasiado inteligente como para seguir ese juego de: "te amo-te odio"

-yo no estoy jugando ningun juego-le reclamo Poseidon-asi que hazme el favor de no meterte en mis asuntos

-tus asuntos nublan nuestros asuntos!

-solo porque tu amigo no es mi persona favorita? Disculpa pero no obtengo ningun beneficio de el

-es mi socio!-reclamo Alucard picado por la insinuacion

-bien por ti, pero te recuerdo que estoy en esto, solo por Deuce, ustedes pelean por su comunidad , yo peleo por mi hijo y su esposa, ya que yo, amigos dentro de la RAD, **no tengo**!

-es bueno saberlo-contesto Alucard molesto-

-lo dije para que lo supieras!

-bien

-bien!

-mejor

-lo se

Ambos se quedaron callados al mismo tiempo respirando rapidamente, cuando se tranquilizaron, el vampiro dijo

-tonto

-tonto tu!-le regreso mi padre bastante infantil

-van a parar sus estupideces?-les interrumpio Maddie-parecen dos niños pequeños!

-el empezo-se defendio el griego

-no es verdad!

-lo ves? No puede quedarse callado

El vampiro miro a Maddie y ella hizo una mueca de: " ves porque lo odio?"

En ese instante, yo abri la puerta de nuestra casa, entrando con mi esposa y sus padres, Maddie se asombro de ver ahí al faraón quien dirigiéndose a mi padre, le dijo con firmeza:

-bien…que tengo que hacer?

Poseidon sonrio

-hablemos en privado-

Y sin pedir permiso, se dirigio al despacho de Maddie, justo detrás de nosotros, Demeter entraba

-Poseidon!-le hablo-Manu esta a salvo en casa

-le paso algo a mi fiel Manu?-pregunto preocupado Ram

-no mi señor -contesto ella-, solo esta un poco aturdido, esta en buenas manos…puedo…entrar con ustedes?

-por supuesto!-dijo coqueto mi padre dándole paso

Obviamente, ni Maddie ni Nefertari tomaron nada bien la presencia de la bella chica con ellos

-Deuce, ven –ordeno mi padre

Yo y Alucard entramos y Maddie iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando Poseidon le cerro la puerta bloqueándole el paso

-lo lamento…tu no entras,..solo hombres

-Demeter esta ahí adentro!-reclamo mamá

-ok, corrijo, solo hombres y mujeres que sepan luchar, tu estas fuera, mejor hazte unos sándwiches, no?

Y técnicamente le azoto la puerta en la cara, Maddie estaba en una mezcla, de sorpresa, odio y asombro, que sumamente furiosa, fue a sentarse con mi esposa, Nefertari e Integra, quien había bajado con Lala

-odio a esa Demeter!-dijo mi madre furica-

-dimelo a mi-le concedio Nefertari cruzándose de brazos-

La bella Ine solo sonreía, ya que ambas mujeres, se notaban a leguas que estaban totalmente celosas

Ram De Nile, permanecia de pie mientras mi padre se acomodaba en el escritorio de mi madre

-bien…lo escucho Faraon…como podemos detenerlo?-le pregunto

Ramses respiro

-yo puedo hacerlo, conozco el hechizo perfecto, pero necesito que estén varios elementos deteniéndolo

-aja..como cuales?

-viento, fuego, aire, roca, agua, el brillo de la luna, electricidad, especias,la plata que es tan mistica, además de que este en un lugar con una vibra especial-

-nos la pones fácil!-se quejo Alucard sentándose en el escritorio y cruzándose de brazos

-no es tan difícil,batman-contesto mi padre-creo que tengo el lugar, y las personas indicadas para hacerlo, pero necesitamos de tu esposa

-Nefertari?

-tienes otra?.. No contestes, ..si, a ella, ya que el desea llevársela con el, cosa que me parece muy necio ya que es obvio que la dama le prefiere a usted

-no estes tan seguro-dijo con una mueca molesta el papa de Cleo

-oye…si una mujer, se deja embalsamar y duerme siglos enteros para estar contigo, creo..que te ama, no seas tan duro con ella, le preocupas, tu y sus hijas son su mundo, y por ese amor que a trascendido el tiempo…es que debemos acabar con Vincent

Ramses bajo la mirada pensando, yo me acerque diciendo:

-deberias ser orador motivacional

-lo estoy pensando, llama a tus amigos-

-de inmediato-dije yo alejándome con mi iphone

Alucard solo estaba sin habla, cuando mi padre se paro y fue junto a el, este dijo:

-deberias aplicar en ti lo que dijiste de Nefertari-

-no es lo mismo

-claro que lo es., pero prefieres pelear con Maddie que aceptar que te interesa

-acaso eres "Pita amor"? despreocupate por mi situación sentimental

(*Pita amor era una consejera amorosa hace muchos años atrás en México)

-todavia que me preocupo!

-no te preocupes, te haras viejo

-soy un vampiro

-los vampiros se ven viejos

-al igual que los dioses!

-los dioses envejecemos con gracia, o mejor dicho, somos como los buenos vinos…nos ponemos mejor con los años, ven, te explicare mi plan

-cada que sigo tus ordenes me va como en feria!-se quejaba el vampiro pero siguió a Poseidon, tal parece que al padre de Lala le gusta la mala vida

Mi padre abria la puerta dramáticamente y se dirigio a las damas

-Medusa, necesito que convoques a los que están con nosotros en la caceria, y algunos cuantos mas que necesito que cooperen, además, señora De Nile, esta noche usted, sera nuestra protagonista principal

Mi suegra le miro sorprendida al igual que las demás mujeres en la sala, ya que no tenían idea, de lo que el dios tenia planeado

Esa misma noche, Nefertari, estaba sola en la entrada de Monster High, nuestra escuela,parecía una adolescente en peligro, su belleza la conservaba en todo su esplendor y su esbelta figura no daba a conocer que era ya madre de dos hijas, estaba sentada en las escaleras del instituto, cuando una presencia, se acercaba interrumpiendo la quietud de la noche, la mujer se levanto nerviosa, escudriño entre las sombras, y noto, que un hombre venia caminando decididamente, traía consigo una vibra muy pesada y ella le miro asombrada, delante de si, tenia a su antiguo amor, el la miro extasiado, la belleza de la princesa aun estaba intacta

-Nefertari-le llamo

Mas la dama, lo que hizo, fue correr hacia adentro del instituto

-espera!-le grito el siguiéndola

La mujer era muy agil y ya le había aventajado varios metros, el la seguía llamándola, Nefertari corria asustada tratando de abrir las puertas de los salones, ninguno abria, Vincent trataba a toda costa de detenerla mas ella continuo llevándolo mas adentro de nuestra escuela, hasta que llego a las albercas olímpicas en donde Gil y Lagoona entrenaban. Ahí, parecía que no había salida y la mujer estaba atrapada

-porque huyes de mi?-le pregunto el hombre

La dama solo le miraba asustada

-solo deseo llevarte conmigo-continuo

-yo no quiero ir contigo!-grito Nefertari-tengo una familia, lo nuestro solo fue amor de niños, jamas podría abandonar a mi familia-

-pero..yo te amo

-y yo amo a mi esposo!

-como puedes decirme eso?... Y lo nuestro?

-tu lo arruinaste-reclamo la dama-antes de todo, tu lo terminaste con tu traicion

-fue un error! Te pedi perdon mil veces

-y mil veces te dije que amaba a mi familia

-tu odiabas a Ram! Odiabas el hecho de ser su esposa, lo recuerdas? Te enfermaba la idea de atarte a el

-y fui una tonta al expresarlo, mi soberano es el hombre mas increible que jamas conoci, mucho mas de lo que tu jamas fuiste, me enamore de el y por eso decidi seguirlo en esta nueva era,amo profundamente a mi esposo...y por el, hare lo que sea porque nos dejes tranquilos

-entonces…-dijo el hombre comenzando a encender su poder furioso- debere terminar con tu vida…y con la de el

Y justo antes de que tocara a la dama, Ramses de Nile apareció frente a su mujer, rechazando el mortal rayo

-me extrañaste, Vincent?-le pregunto el soberano con un dejo de burla

El senescal egipcio,lanzo un gruñido, comenzando una feroz lucha en contra del faraon,Thad y Holt, protegieron a la madre de Cleo sacandola de la linea de fuego, incontables llamaradas de poder salian de entre ambos hombres, yo estaba en lo alto del sitio, mirando una marca previamente echa por mi en el piso del lugar, esperando que el hombre la pisara, llegada la hora grite con todas mis fuerzas:

-ahora!

Y todos a una, se unieron a la batalla,Victor Stein acciono una palanca y dejo caer una enorme jaula del techo que hizo un ruido infernal al llegar al suelo encerrando a Vincent, en ese instante, El padre de Clawd y mi amigo abrian las ventanas y persianas del gym dejando entrar la luz de la luna,que ilumino el lugar que se encontraba a media luz,Gil y y los padres de Jackson aparecian del otro lado echando a la alberca grandes sacos de sal de mar,emulando ser agua del oceano,mi papa lo habia ordenado, ya que era mas poderosa que el agua dulce, mientras,Alucard, Heath,la madre de Burns, Maddie, Demeter,y Poseidon se acercaban mientras Ram comenzaba el rito pagano, yo baje enseguida agilmente, Alucard disparaba ya sus balas de plata contra el prisionero que lanzaba miles de rayos siendo rechazados por mi padre que a su paso. Iba levantando majestuosamente el agua de la alberca que le obedecia ciegamente, Maddie quitaba sus lentes y lanzaba su legendario rayo contra el, Demeter con su arco, lanzaba flechas con extraños sacos en la punta, Heath lanzaba a su vez poderosas bocanadas de fuego al igual que su madre,rodeando a nuestro enemigo, yo me acercaba levantando mis lentes, lanzando mi rayo petrificador, Vincent gritaba mil de improperios mientras el faraon seguia su ritual, que aquellos elementos mezclados,comenzaron hacer un extraño remolino que rugia furioso en derredor de nuestro enemigo

-no cedan!-grito mi padre

Aquello parecia un volcan en erupcion, tantos poderes juntos,que el Gym comenzo a vibrar peligrosamente, mas un estallido final, nos lanzo a todos hacia atras, mi padre cayo al agua al igual que Demeter,mientras yo rebotaba contra la pared, Maddie llego corriendo hacia mi abrazandome, el humo no dejaba ver que habia sucedido, todos esperabamos espectantes que cosa salia de la niebla que se habia formado,poco a poco comenzo a disiparse, Alucard habia cargado ya su peligrosa artilleria y apuntaba hacia lo que fuera a salir de la espesura, mas solo vimos a Ram, extremadamente agotado, tratando de reponerse, Vincent estaba convertido en una extraña estatua de plata, le habiamos vencido

-Ram!-grito Nefertari corriendo hacia su esposo abrazandolo

-estoy bien mi señora-le contesto el correspondiendole

La dama le miro con una gran alegria en el rostro, de nuevo le llamaba "mi señora", que significaba que la consideraba de nuevo su reina

Nefertari no pudo contenerse y le beso intensamente, el faraon la abrazaba posesivamente,el que ella enfrentara a su antiguo amor y le dijera que lo amaba a el, le devolvia la alegria y confianza en su soberana

-te amo!-le confeso la bella mujer llorando de felicidad-siempre has sido tu Ramses, eternamente mi corazon ha sido solo tuyo

-ahora lo se mi señora, y el mio te pertenece solo a ti

La madre de Cleo volvia a besar a su esposo sin importarle que hubiese publico, en eso se parece a su hija!

Heath se acercaba a la estatua de Vincent, tocandolo para asegurarse de que le habiamos vencido

-no lo toques, muchacho!-le regañaba su madre

-ay ama! Si ya no hace daño a nadie!

En eso, se cayo una lampara por el desastre del lugar cosa que hizo brincar a Heath a brazos de su mamá

-que te dije!-le regaño la mujer-hazte para aca!

Thad, mientras tanto, se acercaba a mi

-estas bien?

-si-dije yo siendo ayudado por mi mama a levantarme quien no perdia de vista a Poseidon que ayudaba a Demeter a salir de la piscina y la chica le besaba agradecida,Maddie volteaba molesta

-te lastimaste?-me pregunto

-no,...todo bien

-que haremos ahora con esta cosa?-pregunto Alucard quien ya habia guardado sus armas y se acercaba a la nueva estatua

-quedate con ella-bromeo Poseidon

-mi esposa me corre si llego con esto a casa!

-donemosla a Monster High-dijo la madre de Jackson-ellos pueden ocultarla en las catacumbas

En eso, las puertas laterales se abrieron de par en par y un grupo extraño de hombres entraba decididamente

-pero que...-decia Alucard asombrado

El antiguo vampiro que se habia aparecido ante el padre de Lala,hacia poco tiempo atras volvia con 5 mas, se acercaron decididamente al conde quien los veia desafiante,el que iba a la cabeza, tenia tal mueca de asco en el rostro que lo disimulaba con un pañuelo

-Fere?-se adelanto Alucard mirandolo con extrañeza

-tu siempre en los peores lugares! Que es esta escuelucha?

-hey!-dije yo molesto

No termine ni decir "hey"cuando un vampiro pelirojo tenia ya una pistola en mi cara

-oye baja eso!-grito mi padre furioso

Uno de ellos se adelanto con paso seguro, italiano hasta la medula, alto,palido, barba de candado negra y tenia tal expresion de burla en su cara que nos puso en guardia

-vamos a calmarnos, Daniel, baja eso-pidio el hombre al que me estaba apuntando-no vas a lastimar a un niño!Alucard nos conoce

-son los "Perros de Reserva"-dijo el conde seriamente-los guerreros de la comunidad vampirica mas poderosa de este mundo...ellos han exterminado a una gran cantidad de gente en el pasado

-ya nadie recuerda eso-dijo el vampiro llamado Fere-el Rey nos manda por ...eso-señalo a Vincent

-que?-preguntamos todos

-que rey?-cuestiono Poseidon

-no tengo porque contestarte -le respondio el vampiro con vanidad-

-y si me contestas igual?-dijo mi padre molesto adelantandose, Alucard le detuvo

-yo me hare cargo

-tus amigos me caen mal! Vienen por Vincent cuando ellos no hicieron nada por detenerlo!-le reclamo

-porque hacerlo?-pregunto un hombre extraño que vestia como sacerdote-ustedes no son parte de nuestra comunidad, pero obedecemos ordenes de nuestro Rey-

-pues dile a TU Rey que aqui no entra su jurisdiccion-le regreso Poseidon molesto

-Porque no cierras la boca?-le regaño Maddie-para que querriamos eso? Que se lo lleven!

-es nuestra estatua!-dijo tercamente el dios

-ignorenlo!-contesto mi madre a los vampiros-llevenselo, nosotros no queremos esa cosa tan horrible aqui...

-porque decides por todos?-le enfrento mi padre

-y tu porque hablas por la comunidad!? Nadie quiere recordar a este tipo, a menos no creo que los De Nile deseen! Nefertari?

-solo desaparezcanlo de mi vida-pidio la madre de Cleo en brazos de su marido-

-lo ves? Asi que deja de entrometerte y deja que los vampiros se lo lleven

Y abrazandome, salimos del Gym,realmente Maddie no queria ver como Demeter y Poseidon, se iban juntos, asi que preferi irme con ella

-bien, la dama hablo-dijo el Italiano-

Alucard asintio

-pero que algo te quede claro-se le acerco Fere-aun sigues siendo, un maldito renegado de nuestra comunidad...entendiste?

-desde la primera vez-le respondio tranquilamente el conde

Poseidon solo veia como se llevaban al hombre que tantos problemas les habia causado, prometiendose a si mismo, averiguar sobre esa extraña comunidad vampirica que habia desterrado de esa manera a Alucard

Nos dieron 5 dias de asueto por reparaciones de la escuela, las que por cierto, Ram y su esposa aprovecharon para irse de viaje, al igual que varios de la comunidad, la madre de Heath se llevo a su hijo y a Abbey con ella de excursion,los padres de Clawd salieron con sus hijos a acampar a la playa, Maddie solo se dedico a trabajar, me habia informado que habia vuelto con Jack, honestamente, no podia poner peros esta vez, porque sabia que mi madre, se sentia algo deprimida ya que Demeter, que ya no formaba parte del Harem de Ram, pasaba las noches con mi padre, asi que, no quise agregar mi descontento por su romance...por ahora.

Alucard se habia llevado a su familia de viaje a Transilvania mientras arreglaban su mansion, los padres de Thad los acompañaron al igual que mi amigo y yo? Bueno, yo "secuestre" a mi esposa esos dias y la pasamos increiblemente bien en nuestra propia casa, despues de tantos dias sin estar a solas, creo que nos lo mereciamos

Se vencio a un senescal

Mas no hemos vencido a la Talamasca

Quien aun esta espectante y escondida en algun lugar, esperando acabar con la RAD

Mas en este momento, solo quiero pensar, en la hermosa mujer que tengo a mi lado

En besar sus labios

Y planear nuestro futuro

Soy Deuce Gorgon y espero verlos muy pronto

**Hola! Como han estado? Yo con una carga impresionante de trabajo, ya que estamos por cerrar ciclo escolar y los proyectos, semestrarios y trabajos me tienen al mil, pero decidi cerrar yo misma este fic agradeciendo de antemano, las muestras de apoyo que le han dado a esta historia que rompió mis records de audiencia, mil gracias y contesto preguntas!**

**1.-que edad tiene poseidon? El es un dios y por lo tanto es tan antiguo como la existencia misma, una edad exacta creo que no tiene**

**2.-en que me inspiro? En muchas cosas, una canción, una palabra, una vivencia, todo sirve de inspiración para crear una historia**

**3.-empece a escribir desde hace 3 años, una fic de beyblade, despues uno narusaku y posteriormente, con Monster High**

**4.-que si amo a Dylan? XD claro que si! (debiste ver su cara cuando leyó la pregunta! Jejejejej) por supuesto que lo amo, es mi compañero, mi novio, mi amor, pero sobretodo, es mi mejor amigo**

**5.-el siguiente es un fic de Heath y Abbey respondiendo a la pregunta que si haría otro de ellos**

**6.-lo mas importante para mi en esta vida, son: mi madre y mi hermana, es lo que realmente llena mi existencia**

** primero que hago en el dia? Ir al baño XD**

**8.-musica favorita? Miguel bose! Y creo que cualquiera que este de moda **

**9.-que me motiva? Aunque no lo creas, la gente que me odia, ya que me indica que estoy haciendo algo bien si no, no me odiaran tanto , eso lo aprendi de mi amiga y sensei Elle**

**10.-no tengo nada de fabulosa , jejeje de hecho soy algo odiosa, pregúntenle a los del role! XD no, en serio, cuando me quito la mascara de Cleo suelo ser una chica muy retraida y algo seria, no se, es una dualidad que poseo,pero creo que todas las mujeres somos fabulosas en algún sentido**

**11.-que si me gusta mi aspecto físico? Si, estoy contenta conmigo misma**

**12.-no tengo mascotas por mi alergia! Soy asmática**

**13.-desde cuando me gusta monster high? Desde hace un año que conoci a Cleo primero y me dije, esa chica se parece taaaanto a mi XD que de ahí empece mi adoracion por MH**

**14.-mi segunda pareja favorita son: Heath y Abbey, mi menos favorita: Clawd y Lala, no se, no me gustan para nada juntos!**

**15.- mi fic favorito, definitivamente es este, tenia muchas ganas de escribirlo desde hace mucho tiempo y en el, incluyo personajes que pienso incluir en mi propio libro, por eso le tengo un gran cariño y también amo mucho el fic de "El Regreso" en donde Poseidon nos muestra ya, su lado paternal**

**16.- cuanto tiempo tardo en escribir un fic? Depende de la inspiración, hay ocasiones que en un dia termino un fic de 100 hojas, y pasan semanas sin que escriba una sola línea**

**17.-asi es CleoGorgon, Manu ya trata a Deuce como parte de la familia Real, me alegra que lo notaras**

**18.-mi sueño es realizarme profesionalmente como profesora y sacar a la luz, mi propio libro, esperemos que algún dia pueda realizarse**

**19.-siempre he inventado historias desde muy niña, mas la lectura de grandes autores fueron los que me impulsaron realmente a escribir, ya que no solo debes escribir porque si , debes respetar tiempos, espacios, y sobre todo, hacerlo en un marco de respeto para la persona que te esta haciendo el favor de leerte**

**20.-como se me ocurren mis historias? Solo aparecen en mi mente y empiezan a tomar vida, no se, es algo extraño y prometo subir la historia de Beyblade muy pronto XD pero te advierto que es Yaoi! KAIXRAY**

**21.-me falta mucho para ser una escritora maravillosa pero un millón de gracias**

**22.-la pareja de Integra x Alucard, debo decir que ese fue capricho mio, AMO esta pareja desde siempre y me parecio lindo adaptarla a MH, como los papas de Lala, además de que le pedi a mi amiga Elle que me prestase ciertos materiales que ella utilizo en sus fics de Hellsing (que ambas adoramos!) y me parecio muy acertado el incluirlos como pareja, soy una otaku 100% y como tal, amamos imaginarnos historias alternas de esta pareja**

**23.-siempre he dicho que escribo desde mi blackberry y acepto que tengo muchos errores de ortografía, quizás cuando escriba profesionalmente, seguire con el mismo método ya que un autor, pasa su trabajo a manos de un editor y ellos corrigen este tipo de detalles, XD asi que me confiare y dejare que los editores corrijan por mi cuando llegue el momento jejeje, pero gracias por tu comentario Lirilara un fuerte abrazo y no te preocupes, las criticas son extremadamente bien recibidas!y las agradezco enormemente**

**24.- si, asi es, escribi de los padres de Cleo, también de los de Deuce y prometo, hacer un fic acerca de los padres de Lala, tienen mi palabra**

**25.- a mi también me gusto esa combinación de Poseidon y Alucard siendo compañeros de pelea, son muy simpáticos! Hicieron una gran química!**

**26.-porque me gusta Cleo? Porque nos parecemos en un 100000%**

**27.-mi familia sabe que me gusta escribir y siempre tengo su apoyo **

**28.-mi nuevo fic se llamara "el nuevo equipo" lo relatara Spectra y saldrá al aire el próximo lunes, espérenlo**

**Muchas pregunta se repitieron y las conteste en una sola respuesta, espero que les agraden **

**comentenme acerca de que les parecio el final**

**Yo tampoco queria que se acabara este fic! Lo ame demasiado pero creo que este tipo de genero, aventura y suspenso les gusto**

**O díganme**

**Les gustan los fics de este tipo? **

**Si es asi, coméntenmelo y con gusto, seguire esta misma línea**

**Todos mis fics son para su deleite**

**Les agradezco sus visitas sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto!**

**Dylan seguirá subiendo los chapter ya que le encanta hacerlo **

**(y a ustedes que el este! ._.)**

**XD asi que, les dejo un beso**

**Mi agradecimiento total y gracias por leerme**

**REY KON**

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


End file.
